All Hallows Eve
by mel-dickinson
Summary: Halloween night and the gang is up to no good yet again. Party at the Redfields with strip poker, a visit from a certain police officer, and particular set of video games that sends the group wondering... M for Language
1. The Party

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I actually started writing this fic back during Christmas time last year and I just now started writing it again. I wish I could have had this up before Halloween but I didn't have the time. Anywho. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 : All Hallows Eve **

Steve pulled at the broken blinds and watched kids run widely around the street from inside the dark house. October 31st. One night a year children spent running around to strangers' houses to gather delicious treats. But that was old news to Steve. Kid stuff, he and his friends thought of it as (Although, the child inside him was craving the excitement of running to a stranger's door and asking for a handful of sweet deliciousness). Instead, he would spend his Halloween deep inside a basement watching horror movies all night (not in his favorite zombie costume) while stuffing his face with candy he and his friends were told to pass out by their parents to the kids who came knocking on their front door (Where is the fun in that?). He sighed as he let the blinds snap shut and the room was swallowed by darkness again. He grabbed his shirt and his zombie mask and headed out into the chilly October air.

He noticed that the majority of the kids this year were dressed as Tinker Bell and Optimus Prime from Transformers. He felt that he was the freak for the evening, wearing a pair of camo cargo shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue short sleeved button down shirt that once belonged to a bowler named "Bill" thrown over his shoulders. He missed the thrill of dressing up in more than just a mask. Before, he would spend weeks preparing for this very night. Blood dripping of his mouth and various places on his body, giant gashes in his forehead, possibly some fake maggots. His eyes shadowed heavily with face paint to make himself look like one of the undead. Maybe even a greenish tent to his skin if he felt like going all out, but instead he bought a mask from the Quick-e Mart earlier that day. He could no longer do the kid things that he loved. He was sevenTEEN meaning he had to do TEEN things, even if they weren't what he would call exciting.

The Redfields lived only a few blocks away. Short enough not to complain but long enough to have time to think. Claire Redfield had invited him to her Halloween party. He didn't know if it was a costume party, but he hoped he would spot Claire in a scandalous bunny outfit or something of the sort. He glanced down at the mask in his hand, wondering if he should have tried harder on his costume. He and Claire had only been friends for a short while, but they were becoming closer than he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. The only problem was her overprotective older brother, Chris, who always happened to conveniently show up whenever Steve wanted to talk to Claire alone. He spotted a familiar beat up car when he reached Claire's street. At least Leon would be here to keep Chris off his back.

When he reached their driveway, Steve's jaw dropped. The house was totally decked out with Halloween decorations from fake cobwebs to pumpkin lights to eerie figures standing in the windows. He cursed himself once again for not wearing a better costume. He pulled on his mask and knocked on the door before standing beside the door. Music blasted form inside the house. The door flung open.

"Arrgghh!" Steve yelled as he jumped out from his hiding stop.

"I didn't know zombies were part pirate," Claire smiled and then glanced down at the name embroidered into his shirt. "Hey, Bill." Steve left on his mask as he let his eyes wander up and down Claire's body. She stood leaded up against the door frame with her hand on her hip. She didn't have on a bunny costume or a maid costume, but instead she wore a pair of angel wings, a cheap halo above her head, a low cut white t-shirt, and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Her tight fitting outfit was nothing unusual for her, but damn, was she hot.

"Come on in," she said stepping back into the house. Steve pulled off his mask. "Everyone's downstairs."

Claire walked off into the kitchen, assuming that Steve knew were the basement was and let him walk down there alone. He thought about asking her if she needed some help with the snacks, but she had already disappeared.

He was about to push his mask back but he figured he had already made a fool of himself making his entrance as a pirate-zombie. The basement was just like any other basement that was still decades behind when it came to decorating. The walls were covered in cheap paneling, decorated in a number of orange lights, cobwebs, and skeletons. The basement was packed to its maximum capacity with people he didn't even think he could be in the same room as. He scanned the room and saw a few familiar faces such as Leon Kennedy nestled in the corner with his bitch of a girlfriend, Ada.

Leon, of course, was much "too cool" to be wearing a costume and Ada was wearing a skimpy bright red dress with fangs and heavy makeup on her slanted eyes. Claire's good friend Rebecca Chambers sporting a (rather cute) bumble bee outfit, and to his surprise, Ashley Graham was there too, all slutted out in a bunny outfit (more like a bunny bikini). He saw some guys from his English class who he thought were named Richard (dressed as a shark), Joseph (decked out as a werewolf), and Brad (in a banana suit?) along with a pair of tools named Carlos (dressed as who Steve thought was supposed to be GI Joe) and Luis (with a fake machete shoved through his chest) drooling over Chris' girlfriend, Jill (who was dressed as Daisy Duke and Steve found hard not to stare at her huge amount of cleavage and short-shorts), but all the other faces mixed together.

Steve found the bar behind the crowd in the far corner of the basement. Bowls of candy and spooky treats covered the orange table clothed bar top, along with the expected six pack of beer. Steve leaned up against it reaching for a beer with Chris appeared from behind it.

"Hey there, Bill," Chris said with a smirk. Steve shoved his hands back in his pocket and away from the beer. Steve should have been used to people addressing him by the various names that were on his shirt, but sometimes it could be annoying.

"Hey, Chris," Steve grumbled. Chris was dressed as a lumberjack, chest hair spewing out of his plaid shirt with a plastic axe in his belt.

"Whatcha drinking there?" Chris asked taking a sip of his own mixed beverage.

"Soda," Steve grabbed a Coke off the side of the bar and turned his back to the lumberjack. He made his way over to the worn plaid couch push up against the wall. He wiggled his way onto the couch, between the arm and a couple who was heavily making out. He took a sip of his drink and looked through the crowd for Claire. She must have still been upstairs getting snacks. Leon saw him from across the room and caught his eye. He whispered something in Ada's ear before pushing his way over to the couch. He took a seat on the arm.

"Hey, man," He ruffled Steve's hair like he was his little brother. "If you're looking for Claire, she's with Forest in the corner."

Claire wasn't like Ashley. She wouldn't make out with a random guy at her party… would she? But when he found Claire, she was surely standing in the corner with Forest (who picked out dressed as a giant crow for some strange reason), but merely talking with him and looking rather bored even if she was trying to avoid his giant beak from taking an eye out. Steve let out a sigh of relief on the inside. At least Claire wasn't preoccupied with some other guy. Maybe he could be her knight in shining armor and rescue her from the awkward conversation.

"You know, Ashley has been eyeing you non-stop since I got here," Steve said changing the subject towards Leon.

"Since you got here?" Leon laughed. "She's had her eyes on me the entire night. She's basically been shoving her boobs in my face (which are hard not to look at might I add). Even sat down and left her legs open as if it was an accident. It's really starting to piss Ada off, but her jealously is rather attractive actually." Leon sipped his beer.

"At least you've got a girlfriend," Steve mumbled. "Along with a hundred other girls a part your fan club."

"Here we go again," Leon rolled his eyes. "You know, you could have a girlfriend if it you would just let go of Claire already. Why don't you ask Rebecca out? She hasn't taken her eyes off _you_ since you got here."

Steve automatically searched for Rebecca in her bubble bee outfit and sure enough, she quickly hid her eyes and her smile when their eyes met. He could have sworn he even saw her blush.

"See what I mean?" Leon patted him on the shoulder. "You're just taking lady shopping all wrong. Look for the clearance rack first, save up some money, and then you might just be able to find something on full price rack. And when I say rack, I hope you know what I mean…"

Steve had always taken Leon as the kind of guy who actually cared about women, but he figured that didn't matter much once you got a little alcohol in him. He was just as sleazy as all the others. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, Leon was right about his shopping analogy. He had never had a girlfriend before and he could date Rebecca just to learn the ropes of dating, but couldn't use her like that, and she was one of Claire's best friends so that was enough of a reason to stay away. He also couldn't help thinking about the "rack" difference…

"Claire will notice me someday," Steve reassured himself. "You just wait and see."

Leon laughed. "Alright, buddy. Believe what you want, but in the mean time, I'm sure you could bag a few others." Leon walked away with a stumble.

With Leon gone, he turned his attention back to Claire who was still in the corner with Forest, but this time, his hands were on her hips, and every time she tried to push him off, he would pull her closer. An alarm in Steve's head went off and he immediately stood up. Anger began to bubble inside him as he watched this jerk drag his hands all over his woman. He felt himself puff his chest out as he began to make his way over to the pair, but before he even took a second step, Claire had pushed Forest off her and made her way towards a group of girls across the room.

Steve slumped back onto the couch. He knew Claire could take care of herself, but just something about seeing Forest all over her sent his blood pumping. Suddenly he found Claire standing on a chair next to the bar trying to get the ground attention.

"Hey, everyone! So we're going to be playing a little game. Any ideas?" She asked, wings flapping slightly behind her.

"Beer Pong!" Yelled a voice from the back. Everyone whooped in agreement.

"Pictionary!" (A few boos filled the basement,)

"How about Pin the Tale on the Zombie!" Another suggested. Everyone laughed.

"How about Spin the Bottle, or Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"What are we, thirteen?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Claire said with a smile. "But instead of kissing the person maybe we could just have sex with them."

Everyone cheered even louder than the beer pong suggestion. Claire rolled her eyes. At least Steve thought she was funny…

"Orrrr," Chris the Lumberjack stepped in worried his little sister was going to take things too far. "We could play Blackjack and if you bust - if you really want to - you can strip. Sound like a plan?"

Half of the crowd agreed to play but the others went back to socializing amongst each other. Steve decided to keep his seat on the couch and watch the game unfold from the sidelines, but before he knew it he was pulled into the game and thankful for two things. One, that he had worn two shirts that night, and two, that Claire was playing directly across from him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too long. There are going to be a couple chapters but nothing too big. I'll update when I can and "Finding Steve" is taking ages to write since Rebecca's POV is so boring… Anyway. Review! :)**


	2. The Game

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long wait. I've been so busy and lazy and have been suffering from a horrible writer's block. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2 : All Hallows Eve**

Chris was the dealer, naturally. Steve figured he was probably purposely letting Claire win by letting her beat the dealer, so she wouldn't go under and have to remove her angel costume (to Steve despair). By this point in the game, half the group playing was missing some sort of clothing, whether it be a sock or a shirt. Leon, of course, enjoyed the idea of being shirtless and purposely busted just so he could strip in front of Ada. Steve also noticed that Leon was doing whatever he could to make Ada bust whether it was by switching their cards when no one was looking or by yelling at Chris about his math skills. Either way, Ada was pretty good at poker so whatever Leon did to screw her up, it didn't matter.

Steve on the other hand was doing the total opposite of Leon. He prayed that he wouldn't have to strip at all. But as the game progressed, he found himself losing more and more articles of clothing.

"C'mon, Bill. Take it off." Chris smiled as he began to deal for the next game.

"Yeah, Bill. Let's see those titties of yours!" Leon was rather tipsy already.

So far, Steve had lost both shoes, one shirt, and his belt. He was about to call it quits when Leon forced him to play another round that cost him his second shirt.

Steve looked over at Claire. She gave him a shrug and sympathetic smile. Well, she was no help to him, and how was it even possible for her to be fully dressed other than the fact that her halo had gone missing. Steve took a deep breath and quickly removed his shirt ignoring the whoops and hollers coming from Leon's side of the table.

The only things that Steve still had on were his shorts, boxers, and the little dignity he had left.

"How is it that Claire hasn't lost yet?" Forest complained sipping a beer. He was missing his pants and socks.

"Because that's what happens when your big brother is the dealer," Jill shoved her way between Claire and Richard. "I'm in, by the way."

Chris raised an eyebrow. Steve knew too well that Chris didn't like the idea of not only his little sister playing strip poker, but his extremely hot girlfriend as well (although considering the outfit Jill was wearing, this game could end quickly and badly for her, or good for all the guys in the room). Chris reluctantly began to deal to Jill.

As everyone watched Chris deal, Steve was more interested in the girl talk happening across the table. "Don't worry, babe," Jill playfully shoved Claire, lowering her voice. "If you want yourself naked by the end of this game, I can convince your brother to let it happen."

"Just as long as you can keep Forest and Leon away from me, I'll be more than happy to spend the evening in my birthday suit," Claire laughed.

Keep Leon away from her? Leon was with Ada and Leon wasn't stupid enough to try anything in front of Ada, because he all knew too well that his arms would be in pieces and his testicles in a jar on Ada's top shelf if he even laid eyes on another girl. But to Leon, having a protective girlfriend was "the story of his life". Or was it the fact that he always had trouble getting a date (which did not seem probable).

Although, the two had dated a little while back. Maybe Leon wasn't over Claire, or even worse, Claire wasn't over Leon.

As for this Forest guy, he was an odd character. No one really liked him anyway, so why was he here? Steve figured he must have heard from Richard or Brad about it and decided to tag along uninvited. But to Steve, he was just another distraction keeping Claire away from him. He also had been drinking tonight, a LOT.

Two more rounds of Black Jack came and went, leaving both Leon and Brad in their boxer briefs, and Jill missing her blouse. Steve let out a sigh of relief before he quickly got the wind knocked out of him. He busted in the next round and reluctantly removed his camouflage shorts. He would have removed his socks first, but he felt like keeping them on would slow his chances of getting naked. So he stood cold and embarrassed in his yellow plaid boxer shorts and white socks.

But just when he thought all hope was gone, Chris had made a miscalculation. Somehow, under his watchful eye, Claire had busted, and right as she began to unbutton her white blouse, Chris threw his cards down.

"Alright, game over!" Chris yelled. "Everybody put your clothes back on."

"What the fuck, man!" Forest yelled slamming his beer down. "We were just about to see some tits! And you were slipping her extra cards the whole time!"

One thing everyone should know when visiting the Redfield household: Never insult Chris under his own roof, even if he is cheating at poker.

Steve watched as Chris' fists clenched as he let out a chuckle. "The only tits you'll be seeing are your mothers. Who are you, anyway?"

"Forest Speyer." Forest boasted, but he couldn't be taken seriously considering he still hadn't put his pants back on.

"Well, Forest Speyer," Chris said his name as sweetly as possible. "Get out of my house."

"What the fuck, man!" Forest yelled stumbling onto Steve. He reeked of alcohol.

"'What the fuck, man!'" Chris mocked. "What are you, Forest Gump? I said get the fuck out of my house."

At that very moment, a guy that Steve only knew as HUNK walked down the stairs in a gasmask. The rest of the party greeted him with open arms.

"Mr. Death is here!" Someone shouted. Everyone not playing poker cheered. Steve didn't know HUNK was such a popular guy. And why did he have such an awesome nickname like Mr. Death? Steve wanted a cool nickname too, but the best he got was "Bill" or whatever name was on the shirt he was wearing that day. Occasionally he would be called Leo DiCaprio which he didn't understand why at all.

"Chris, my man!" HUNK gestured towards Chris beer already in hand. Chris gave HUNK a nod without even taking his eyes off Forest.

"Me get the fuck out of YOUR house? You get the fuck out of MY house!" Forest threw his arm around Steve. "This dick thinks this is his house, little buddy." Steve felt rather uncomfortable with a pantless drunk man hanging all over him.

"Okay, that's it," Chris mumbled to himself as he made his way to the other side of the table.

"You're drunk, man," Brad stepped in trying to pry Forest off Steve.

"Ge' off me!" Forest yelled and got an even tighter grip on Steve. Steve cringed and fought back the vomit once he felt Forest's penis pressing up against his leg. "He's mine!"

"Get off him, Forest," Claire rolled her eyes.

"No, he's mine! I love him. See?" Steve had a few ideas of how he was going to get his first kiss, but never in a million years would he have expected it to be from a drunk Forest. He felt himself gag when Forest's tongue slipped into his mouth.

"Get off him!" Claire yelled and pulled at Forest's grip.

"Oh, you want some lovin' from Forest too?" Forest threw himself from Steve onto Claire and began to suck on her neck. "I'm a vampire!" He shouted.

Steve stumbled into Jill and watched in slow motion as Chris pulled Forest off Claire as easy as a strip of Velcro in one smooth moment, which was immediately followed by a hard punch to Forest's face. It was like a choreographed dance it was so perfectly timed.

Forest fell to the floor in a thud and by that point the whole party was staring in Chris' direction.

Chris grabbed Forest by the collar (who had blood dripping out of his broken nose), "Get out of my house. Now." Chris spat and sent Forest sliding across the floor towards the stairs.

Forest finally stood, mumbling every crude comment he could think of under his breath, before making his way up the stairs.

"Thank God that prick is gone," Billy Coen said from across the room with his big tattooed arm around Rebecca's tiny body. "Who invited him anyway?"

No one said anything. "Figures. Hey, who turned the music down? Let's get this party jumpin'!"

Everyone cheered and filled in the center of the basement to dance. Leon helped Ada off her chair and the two headed to the corner where they would do a bit more then dance (Leon was already practically naked).

Steve noticed that Claire was standing by herself. Alone. Finally. Jill was trying to calm Chris down and Brad and Richard had gone off to bother HUNK.

"Hey, Claire," he smiled. "You okay? Forest is a real dick."

"Yeah, I'm fine," She sighed. "I'm not the one who got kissed by him!" She started to laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Don't remind me," Steve smiled. He always loved seeing Claire smile, and if he was the one who made her smile, that just made it even better.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

Wait. Rewind. Did Claire just ask Steve to dance? Were his ears alright or did Billy turn up the music a bit too loud?

"You want to dance," Steve repeated her. "With me?"

She laughed at him again. Steve couldn't help notice her breasts bounding as she laughed. "Yes, silly. Who else would I be asking?"

"Oh…" Steve felt his face begin to burn. "Sure, I'd love to dance with you."

"Good," she slipped her arm around his waist. "because I would have taken 'no' for an answer."

Maybe this night was going to turn out alright. He had gotten his first kiss (by an unexpected source). He was going to dance with the girl of his dreams and the night was still young.

But naturally, his bubble was popped before he even before it left the bubble wand. He hadn't even gotten a chance to wrap himself around Claire before Richard came running down the stairs shouting for Chris.

"Chris! Chris!" The music came to a halt. "First off, Ashley is in your bed with Luis. But more importantly, Forest got in a fight with Jack and Josh in the front yard and the neighbors must have called the cops. They're outside right now!"

"That little fucker," Leon shouted from the corner. "They're going to kick his ass."

Steve looked from Claire's confused face to Chris' hardened one.

Everyone stared at Chris waiting for an order. "Jill, get that whore out of my bed," he mumbled. "Alright everyone," Chris yelled trying to straighten himself up. "Hide the booze and try you best to act sober! Officer Wesker doesn't play 'nice cop'."

**A/N: So I don't know how to five hand poker which is why they're playing Black Jack instead… so yeah. Also, hopefully you caught the Leo/Steve joke. Idk why I made Forest have such a big part in the story. I guess I felt sorry for him since he has such a minor part in the games. Anywho. Hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait. I can promise this is going to be a short fic. Around 5 chapters tops. So yeah. Revviewww pleaseee xoxo**


	3. The Fight

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a lot sooner than I thought it would. But I'm trying to finish this story before summer since I won't have any time to write then and I don't want to keep you guys waiting again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 : All Hallows Eve**

As the crowd began to panic and run upstairs (some a bit intoxicated so running upstairs wasn't the best idea), Steve remained where he was hoping that Claire would want to stay too. But like all the others, she wanted to see what all the commotion upstairs was. Reluctantly, he followed her.

When they got outside, Forest was even more banged up than before and Jack Krauser and Josh Stone looked severely pissed off. Krauser guy was so bulky, a hit from Forest would feel like nothing more than a bee sting, and Josh looked like he could snap Forest like a toothpick. They were also dressed like a gangsters. Their pants were down to their knees and their clothes were way too big for him. Also, Krauser has a red do-rag tied tight on over his blonde hair, and Josh had a BSAA baseball cap on. Chris was talking to the officer. He had his arms cross across his chest and a blank expression on his face. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. _Why does he need sunglasses in the middle of the night?_ Steve wondered. He figured he wanted to look like a badass cop or something.

Steve caught the tail end of their conversation. "It won't happen again, officer," Chris said. "I'll send them all home."

"Yes, yes. Very well," the officer's expression didn't budge. "But there is another matter we need to discuss. These boys appeared to be under the influence. Do you have any idea why that might be?"

"I can't assure you, officer, there is no drinking at this party," Chris said with a big smile on his face. "Those three showed up with their own alcohol. I didn't supply any of it." Everyone watching from the sidelines either shoved their drinks behind their backs or poured them into the grass. Steve noticed that Leon wasn't among the crowd.

"You do realize that supplying minors with alcohol is illegal, Mr. Redfield," the officer pulled out a small black plastic comb and began to push back his already smoothed back pale hair.

"I am well aware of that, sir."

The officer said nothing as he continued to comb at his hair, but then quickly pulled down his hand and slipped his comb back in his pocket. "Very well. If anything else happens, I'll be back. You have been warned."

"Thank you, Officer Wesker," Chris walked Wesker to his patrol car. "Sorry you had to come out here. Have a nice night."

The crowd let out a sigh of relief as they watched Wesker drive away.

"Alright, kiddies. Everyone back in the house 'cept for you two," Chris pointed to a mangled Forest and a pissed of Krauser. "Forest, get the fuck off my lawn, and Jack, I don't want any of that shit here."

"This is bullshit! Whateva. We outta hurr. Itte?" Krauser flipped the tail of his do-rag over his shoulder.

"I am a legend, bitches!" Josh shouted as the two walked into the night. Steve thought Josh would have sounded much cooler if he didn't have a British accent.)

Steve was surprised Chris was just going leave Forest lying on the edge of the lawn like he was trash waiting to be picked up. But then again, Forest has been acting like garbage.

"Just forget about him," Claire pulled Steve back instead and away from the passed out Forest. But the moment the pair walked inside, another issue was in the making.

"You fucking slut!"

"Oh shit," Steve muttered. He knew that voice and there was only one person it could be directed to.

A shirtless and pantless Leon was lying on top of the dining room table… with Ashley lying on top of him. The only things separating them from each other were Leon's thin boxer briefs and Ashley's purple thong and push up bra.

"Ada, I swear she took advantage of me!" Leon said as he pushed Ashley's scrawny body off him.

"No, I didn't. He wants me. Not you." Ashley pouted with her bra falling off one shoulder.

"You're such a whore," Ada screamed. "I'm going to rip those fake boobs off your flat chest!"

"Oh I assure you, these are all real. Ask anyone here," Several guys in the crowd nodded. "Although Daddy would buy me new ones if I asked."

"You're so dead!" With lightning speed, Ada was already on Ashley pulling at her blonde hair. "And you hair isn't natural blonde, you plastic bitch!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd cheered.

"Tear off her bra!" Someone shouted.

"Give her a hard slap on the ass!" Another said.

"Steve, we have to stop this," Claire shouted over the crowd. This was every guys dream to watch two hot girls duke it out. But he knew in the back corner of his brain that they had to stop it… "Where's Chris?"

"I think he's enjoying the show," Brad said pointing towards the corner of the room where Chris stood dazed watching the fight unfold. Jill panicked next to him while watched.

"Chris, we have to do something," she waved her arms in front of his face. "Ada is going to kill her!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chris mumbled.

"Boys," Claire rolled her eyes. "Jill! Help me?"

Reluctantly, the two girls tried to break up the fight between the other two girls.

"Ada, stop! She's not worth it!" Claire yelled as she tried to get a grip of Ada, but Ada was too fast and quick. Jill held Ashley back with no problem at all.

"Oh, fuck off," Ada said giving Claire a smack across the face. "We all know you want him back! You're just as much of a dirty slut as she is!"

Steve watched in horror as Claire was suddenly pulled into the fight. Steve had to keep reminding himself that watching a cat fight wasn't hot at all. He had to do something. He looked over at Chris who had finally snapped to his senses when Claire was pulled into the mess, but he too had no idea how to stop the raging girls.

"Luis!" Steve yelled for the first person he saw. "Will you stop them?"

The Spaniard merely shrugged. "Sorry, senor, I swing both ways so I would join their little fight if I could, but I just had my nailed buffed. Leon is quite the hottie, and you're not half bad yourself." He gave Steve a wink.

"You have got to be kidding me," Steve muttered as he climbed up on the dining room table. He had to summon all the courage he had to yell at the top of his lungs. He couldn't bear to watch Claire being torn apart by Ada. "Hey! Break it up!"

But no one heard him. "Hey!" He failed again. "HEY EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Finally everyone stopped cheering, even Ada stopped pulling at Ashley's hair for a second, and they all stared at Steve. But within the silence, there was a faint knock on the door.

Chris climbed up on the table with Steve. "That has to be Wesker again, so everyone just chill the fuck out. Ashley, get your nasty whore-ass out of my house. Jill, clean Claire up, and Ada, take Leon and go, or I will have Wesker make you go."

Steve watched as HUNK opened the door as he and Chris climbed off the table.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it, officer!" HUNK said through his gasmask. Wesker stood at the door with the same blank expression as before. "We thought you had left us, though."

"I had left, but then I heard some screaming and wanted to investigate the trouble," Wesker gestured to the pile of hair lying on the floor and the half naked girls being pushed into the back rooms. "Is there any trouble?"

"None what so ever, sir," HUNK laughed. "We're all just having a bit of fun playing… Bingo and Yatzee! Both games require you to yell when you win."

"… Right..." Wesker tried to ignore HUNK the best he could. "Could I speak to Chris Redfield?"

"Wesker. I mean, yes, Officer Wesker?" Chris asked as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Sorry about the noise. We just got a little excited playing, that's all."

"Do you take me for an imbecile, Mr. Redfield? Because I don't like being toyed with."

"That's not what your boyfriend said," Someone in the crowd mumbled.

Wesker ignored the comment and began to circle around the room. "I could easily have you all arrested for underage drinking," he began to knock cups out of everyone's hands. "But I'll give you two options. One, you let me join this game of Bingo, or two, you all leave immediately."

Before Wesker even finished his sentence, half the crowd was out the door.

"Have a happy Halloween, Chris." Wesker said with a smile as he followed the rest of the crowd out. Steve could have swore Officer Wesker's eyes were glowing from behind his glasses, but figured it must have been his imagination.

"Shit, that was close," Jill reentered the room with Claire at her side. Other than a few scratches on her arms and face, Claire was fine.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Chris asked practically running over to his little sister.

"I'm fine, Chris," She refused to look at him because he would know she had been crying. It broke Steve's heart to think that Claire had been crying and he didn't do anything to help her stop the tears.

"Where are Ashley and Ada?" Steve asked trying to take the attention away from Claire. "And Leon for that matter. Did Ada rip his balls off?"

"No, but she did break up with him after breaking his wrist," Jill tried not to laugh. "And I'm sure they'll be back together within the week. Luis offered to walk Ashley home. Actually, he offered to walk Leon home first, but he was already well on his was. You would think the guy is a total fruit, but he's not."

"Actually," Steve began, but stopped himself from spilling the beans. He was sure they would find out eventually. "Never mind."

"So who's all left?" Jill asked. "Or did Wesker scare them all off?"

Steve looked around the room which felt completely empty now. The only ones left were Chris, Claire, Jill, HUNK, and himself. He was positive that Leon would be back later.

"Well, the night is still young," HUNK smiled (or at least Steve assumed he was smiling). "What do you guys want to do?"

"What are you still doing here?" Chris asked trying to find HUNK's eyes behind the mask.

HUNK shrugged. "I figured you guys would still want to party once everyone else left."

"No, HUNK," Chris began to pick up the empty cups on the floor. "We're done for the night."

"Oh c'mon! We have to think of something!"

"I'm up for just watching a movie," Claire suggested. "It's been a long night."

A movie was just fine with Steve. Particularly a good scary horror film that he could cuddle up next to Claire during.

"No, I hate watching movies," HUNK whined. "We could at least… OH! OH! I have an idea. Pick me! Pick me!" HUNK waved his arm around.

"What, HUNK?" Jill rolled her eyes.

"So there's this series of games I have been wanting to play for ages, but I don't have the game system. But you guys do, so we should totally play them! Tonight! Right now."

The rest of the group exchanged looks waiting for someone to say something. Finally Chris spoke up.

"Sure, why not. Where are we ganna find the games though?"

"Oh I have them all with me right now," He pulled seven disks out of his coat pocket. "I brought them just in case we decided to play."

"You own them, but you can't…" Chris stared at HUNK in disbelief. "You know what. Never mind. HUNK you can start it up. I'll call Barry and tell him to bring a pizza over."

The fact that watching a movie was out of the question disappointed Steve a bit. He wouldn't get any time to snuggle up with Claire, unless the games sucked and she wanted something better to do.

"Resident Evil, huh?" Jill flipped through the disks. "What are these, zombie games or something?"

"They're not just 'zombie games'," HUNK said sounding a bit appalled. "They're pure genius."

**A/N: I can't promise chapter 4 will be up any time soon, but I'll try my best. Also, I'm not racist. I just can see Krauser wanting to be all gangster like. Lemme know what you guys thought!:D Your comments are what keep me writing.**


	4. The Intruder

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy :D**

**All Hallows Eve : Chapter 4**

"Pizza's here!" Who Steve assumed to be Barry came in the back door without knocking, but he looked like a pizza delivery guy that just decided to step inside for a chat.

"Thank GOD. Took you long enough," HUNK slipped the pizza out of Barry's grasp and placed it on the table. "I'm starving." HUNK disappeared downstairs probably to get a head start on the _Resident Evil_ games he was so excited to play.

Steve could have sworn he heard Barry mutter something about HUNK being an "ungrateful little prick".

"Sorry it took me so long," Barry pulled off his red vest. "I had to wait for that little bitch Ashford to cover my shift." Barry's face was covered in patchy stubble, and his light brown hair fell a little past his brawny shoulders making Steve hesitated taking a bite of the piece of pepperoni in his hand. But to Steve's horror, when Barry removed his red cap to wipe some sweat away from his brow, he noticed that Barry was all "business in the front and party in the back". His mullet looked like what Steve imagined his father's did back in the 80s. He was definitely not eating pizza tonight.

"Hey, Jill," Barry bumped Jill's hip with his own. "How about a Jill sandwich? You, me, and your boyfriend? What do you say?"

Jill shook her head with a smile. "I know you're in love with Chris and all, but no thanks, Barry."

"Can't hurt to ask," He gave Chris a wink from across the room and Chris rolled his eyes. "So who are you? Claire's new boyfriend or something?" Barry asked kicking his feet up onto the table while he took a bite of pizza.

Steve felt his face instantly flush and hoped to God that no one had seen. He turned all his attention to the uneaten pizza in his hands.

"His name is Steve and he's just a friend," Claire was sitting next to him. He could have sworn he saw her bare foot move a little closer to his nasty high tops. He thought about slipping them off in hopes that she would play footsies with him, but then he realized that would look a bit desperate.

"Then how come your shirt says your name is Bill?"

"How come you have to be such an idiot?"

"Ha-ha. Good one, Claire," Barry mocked. It seemed like these two had been fighting like sibling for years. Barry was Chris' best friend after all. "What ever happened to that Kennedy kid? You still with him?" Steve always hated whoever reminded him that one of his best friends dated the girl of his dreams. He really did hope that the kinky, really nasty stories Leon told about her weren't true.

"No, they broke up a while back. Kennedy's with Ada Wong now, or after what happened tonight, maybe he's with Ashley again?" Chris took a sip of his beer and handed a can to Barry. "Who knows? That kid sleeps around so much it's hard to keep track of who he's fucking anymore."

"What about Sera then? I heard he's a bit of a queer."

"Actually, he's bisexual," Steve muttered, quickly hoping that no one heard, but Barry definitely heard him.

"Ha-ha. Shut up, Bill," Steve couldn't help but think that this Barry guy was kinda of douche, no matter how close he was to the Redfields. "And I'm just assuming since you're 'just friends' with Claire, you're hoping to get with her tonight sometime?"

"Barry, leave him alone," Claire glared across the table.

"No, I wanna know," Barry let his feet drop to the floor and he leaned forward on the table. "Are you hoping to get it in with Claire tonight? Or maybe you should hook up with Sera instead-"

As if God was sending Steve some saving grace, HUNK screamed from downstairs. "HOLY FUCK! SOMEONE'S BREAKING IN!"

Everyone dropped their plates and rushed downstairs. Steve tried his best to get in front of Claire to protect her from the intruder, but Chris already had that covered with a shotgun in hand. Steve noticed one of the small basement windows was cracked open just enough for someone to slip in. There was for sure an uninvited guest in the room and HUNK was perched on top of them in the corner, beating them with a pillow.

"You," Slap. "little," Slap. "fucker!" Slap. "DIE!"

"Jesus, HUNK! Get off me!" Cried HUNK's prisoner.

"Who told you my position?" HUNK's screams surprisingly weren't too muffled by his gasmask. Steve wondered why he was still wearing it even after the heart of the party was over. "Was it Chris? I'll beat that motherfucker with this- this-" HUNK suddenly realized that his weapon of choice had been a feather pillow. He stopped in disbelief. "Pillow?"

"Get off me!" The intruder pushed HUNK off him while he was distracted. "You're such a dick!" Steve should have recognized the brown bomber jacket and the dirty blonde hair before he recognized the voice. Before HUNK could sit on him again, Leon jumped to his feet. He pushed his hair out of his face with one graceful sweep of his hand. He appeared perfectly fine until he saw Chris' shotgun aimed right at him, and then he looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Holy fuck, Chris!" Leon ducked behind HUNK. "Get that shit out of my face!"

"Why don't you use the front door next time, okay?" Jill was already making her way upstairs, completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Steve felt like this was a regular event for her. "Save us all a little trouble for one night."

"What the fuck, Kennedy?" Chris lowered his gun and pressed the muzzle to the floor. "HUNK would have killed you if we hadn't come to rescue you."

"With a pillow?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you breaking through the basement window anyway?" Claire asked, arms crossed.

Leon turned to face Claire. "A couple of reasons actually. One, Ada is a crazy bitch and easily could have been waiting for me to show back up by the front door. And two, I saw someone down here and I assumed it was Steve trying to make a move on you, so I wanted to take a peak and cheer him on, but then HUNK saw me in the window and fucking jumped me," Leon told his story like his life had been in serious danger. "Yeah, that crazy motherfucker jumped ME. I got caught in one of those bushes out there and I couldn't run off, so this nut job screams bloody murder, opens the window, and pulls me in."

"I thought he was going to kill me!" HUNK yelled in protest. "You would do the same thing if some pervert was creepin' on you through a tiny ass window!"

"He is right," Barry nodded in agreement. "I would have done the same thing."

"See?" HUNK threw his arms up and let them drop with a great sigh. "Thank you, person with the mullet I do not know the name of."

"Barry Burton, dumbass. We've had class together ever since freshman year."

"Oh, well you learn a new thing every day, don't you? Nice to meet you, Tim Burton."

"Fuck you."

"So please tell me there's a reason to why I came back and got mauled by this freak," Leon threw his jacket onto the plaid couch. He noticed the game system now hooked up to the old TV. "Video games are a good enough reason for me."

"Oh, that's right!" HUNK squealed like a school girl and snatched the game controller off the floor before Leon could. "It's only a one-player game, so you can sit a watch and be amazed, pretty boy."

"Whatever," Chris sighed. "You kiddies have fun. Us adults will be upstairs. C'mon, Barry."

Claire still stood with hers arms crossed until the basement door closed behind her brother and his friend. "So what are we playing again?" Claire asked as she threw herself down on the couch.

Steve was quick to sit to the right of her while Leon took the left. HUNK was on the floor, glued to the set.

"It's called _Resident Evil_," HUNK talked with his back to them. "There was this virus outbreak thanks to shitty company and now zombies are EVERYWHERE! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" HUNK frantically pressed the buttons as he shot the green zombie that moved slowly towards him. Steve found it to be bit pathetic that HUNK was getting this worked up over a brain dead monster.

"Then why are you in a mansion?" Claire asked. Her arm rested against his on the cramped couch and he could feel her body vibrate when she talked.

"Uhm, because all creepy shit happens in mansions? Duh," HUNK continued to frantically press buttons whenever a zombie appeared. "I'm playing as Chris by the way. He's pretty awesome."

Steve thought of Claire's brother, Chris, but this character bore no resemblance to Claire's Chris. This Chris kinda seemed like a pussy honestly. He was scrawny and clean shaven with a crew cut. Claire's brother on the other hand was brawny and hairy like a man's man.

As the game continued, Steve couldn't decide how he felt about the game. It was badly lit which made it impossible to see half the time, but that's what made it so creepy. And there was so many keys and puzzles, it almost seemed that the game required you to play with four other people helping you out. The most zombies could do to you was gnaw on your shoulder until you stabbed them in the head with something. But then you soon realized that you couldn't kill them and they come back to "life" with claws and super speed. Steve begged that Claire didn't feel him jump whenever one of these "Crimson Head" creatures appeared around a dark corner, but he could have sworn that the first time it happened, the corners of her mouth twitched.

"As interesting as this is," Claire slapped both hands on Steve and Leon's knees, pushing herself up off the couch. "I'm ganna go upstairs. Call me when someone dies." Did Claire squeeze his knee before letting go or was that his imagination?

"Oh, c'mon!" Leon was now just has excited about the game as HUNK was. "He's about to fight a giant snake!"

"Like I said, call me when someone dies." Steve couldn't help but stare at her ass as she rose off the couch. Her jeans just hugged her ass so nicely. Steve might have been imagining the squeeze on his knee, but he knew he didn't imagine her glance back at him before she climbed up the stairs.

Steve waited a second before he followed her. "I'm ganna go get some more pizza," He told the other boys. Neither of them seemed to have noticed that he and Claire were leaving. When Steve reached the top of the steps, he heard the "adults" in the front room drinking and making fun of some kid named Birkin. Steve silently headed right and followed Claire towards the back door. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible before realizing he was alone in the backyard.

"Claire?" He whispered into the dark. All the trick-or-treaters were already snug in their beds by now so the night was eerily quiet. A coyote howled somewhere in the woods across town. He could have sworn she went outside. He stepped out into the grass. "Claire." He called again but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe she didn't come out here at all_, Steve wondered. He was about go outside when he heard a noise in the bushes. He rolled his eyes. It was probably Leon again, but this trying to sneak out of the house. But the windows were on the other side of the house. The wind suddenly picked up and the trees around him swayed in the wind. He really began to regret watching HUNK play that video game. His mind was playing tricks with him now.

"Claire!" He called out one more time over the wind. He heard another noise in the bushes. She was trying to scare him. Steve crept over to the bushes trying his best to stay in the shadows and silence his breathing. He thought he saw the outline of her foot, but as he reached down to tickle what he thought were her toes, an animal ran out of the bushes and through his legs.

"Shit!" He heard himself cry out as he nearly fell backwards into the grass. He watched as the rabbit slipped under the fence on the opposite end of the yard. He sat there for a second catching his breath and cursing himself for being so stupid. It was only a rabbit, not Claire's foot. Suddenly, the silence of the night was broken by a warm laughter. He couldn't find the source of the laughter until Claire fell out of her hiding spot onto the ground holding her stomach.

"Your face!" She laughed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Your face was priceless!"

Steve let out a groan of frustration and lied down on the ground with his hands over his face. He felt even more stupid then he had before. He wanted to tear up the dirt beneath him and bury himself six feet under; anything to make his humiliation disappear.

He heard Claire crawling across the grass towards him once she was able to control her giggles (for the most part). He refused to remove his hands from his face.

"Please tell me you didn't see that," He said through his hands.

Claire now lied next to him on the cold grass. "Oh, I saw your face. No doubt about it," Claire said through her giggles. "I didn't know a wittle bunny could scare someone so much."

"I know you saw it, but just tell me didn't. Please."

Claire was quiet for a second as she tried to control herself. "I didn't see your face." She began in a serious tone, but once again, she was swallowed by her own giggles. "I'm sorry!" She called out when Steve threw his arm over his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. It's not like it was one of those hunter things from that game."

"Thank God," Steve mumbled.

They were both quiet listening to the now silent night. Steve peaked a look at Claire from under his arm. She was lying next to him with her back to the ground and her face to the night sky. For a second he worried that Chris would walk out with his shotgun and shoot Steve got being too close to his little sister, but they were on the side of the house, hidden by the shadows. He relaxed a bit as he watched her perfect chest rise and fall as it recovered from laughter. He quickly covered his eyes again when she saw him staring.

"You have pretty eyes," She said into the night. Her comment caught Steve off guard.

"What?" He asked pulling his arm away from his face.

"You have pretty eyes," she repeated. She flipped onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "They're a soft grey. I like them." Her long auburn hair hung over her shoulder in its traditional ponytail.

No one had ever noticed his eyes before. The most anyone ever said about his physical appearance was that he was a scrawny ginger.

"What made you say that?" He couldn't help but ask. He was rarely complimented, especially by someone as good looking as Claire.

She merely shrugged. "It got you to stop hiding your face, didn't it?"

He couldn't help himself as he carried his eyes up and down her physique. He knew she must have noticed, but she didn't seem to care. Like her jeans, her white shirt hugged her breasts perfectly. It was too short for her torso, so it rested on her hips only showing a little bit of skin. But the sight of that little bit of soft skin was just enough to make his skin crawl.

"You're pretty," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, you have pretty eyes too." _Nice cover. She wouldn't notice_, Steve told himself. "They're blue."

She looked at him quizzically before a smile grew on her face, yet she said nothing. Steve could have sat there for hours, days, maybe even years just staring into Claire's gorgeous blue eyes and her perfectly curved face. But unlike most of the girls Steve had looked at, she was actually starting back at him with the same curiosity in her eyes. He thought about slipping his arm around her waist, but he didn't want to break this perfect moment. It was just to perfect to let go of.

But moments later, it was Claire who broke the silence with a simple remark before pulling herself up from the dirt: "You're really weird."

**A/N: More game play to come! (Btw, that's how I play the games. Screaming at everything I see and telling them they're better off dead XD Horrible I know.) So I should be studying for my math final right now, but I'm writing fan fiction. Story of my life. Anywho. So I don't know when I can update again because I'll be leaving for camp in a few weeks for the entire summer. I'll try my best to get another chapter in before I leave, but if not, I probably won't be updating until August… Yeah, sad day I know. Same goes for my Titanic fic. I'll try my best to write before I leave, but if not, I love you guys and see you in the fall :)**


	5. The Bet

**Chapter 5 : All Hallows Eve**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am aware that this chapter is WAY overdue, so I'm so sorry about that. It's not much, but I'm trying to get back into the loop of writing this fic. Hope you enjoy!**

Steve blindly made his way back downstairs. Not only was it pitch black downstairs except for the glow of the television, but he was so overwhelmed with feelings… of love. He felt dizzy and felt like such a girl for feeling this way, but he couldn't believe what had just happened outside with Claire. He found himself beaming.

Claire had told him that she was going to grab some pizza before coming back downstairs, which was fine with him because then he might finally get a chance to hide the bulge that had appeared in his pants. Once again he was thankful for the darkness.

Everyone else had officially lost interest in the game except for HUNK sat about an inch away from the television, the goggles of his gasmask nearly touching the screen. Leon laid on the couch sucking on an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Well, Steve," HUNK snapped as Steve threw himself over the back of the couch. He landed on the cushion with a thump. "Someone did die, and that someone was named Richard (HUNK frantically shot at an approaching zombie). Want to know how he died? A shark ate him like he was some little fish just swimming innocently in the sea, nibbling for fish nips at the surface of the murky water (More frantic button pressing). IT WASN'T HIS TIME TO GO! HE AND REBECCA -" HUNK dropped his head for a second as if mourning Richard's death. "They were so perfect…"

"Well, he first died when you failed to save him from the snake bite – " Leon sat up and slipped the cigarette behind his ear. He handed Steve a open Red Bull.

"Shut UP, Leon. That didn't happen," Steve could have sworn he heard HUNK mumbled "That's what the reset button is for."

"So how was your little chat with Claire," Leon muttered. HUNK was too distracted by the game to listen in. "Anything happen that I should know of?" Leon cocked an eyebrow as he drank his probably-spiked-with-Yeager energy drink.

"Oh, you know," Steve took a huge swig of his drink hoping that the action would distract him enough to keep his cheeks from flushing. Steve immediately tasted the Yeager in his own drink but chose to drink it anyway. He wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol, but for some reason he didn't care at the moment. He was too happy to care. "We just talked." Steve answered with a shrug.

"Oh, 'we just talked' my ass! Any frenching going on? Boobage? Don't leave me hangin, man. Give me all the dirty details."

Steve thought for a second. He couldn't possibly tell Leon about how he loved watching her breath while he lied there next to him or how her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I told her she was pretty…" He found himself mutter and immediately regretted it. Once again he hid his face in his drink and took a few more large drinks. He found himself kicking himself yet again about his comment. He could at least have called her hot or goddamn sexy. Girls like that sort of thing, don't they? Steve kept his gaze on the television. HUNK was no longer in the creepy mansion, but rather a laboratory.

He felt Leon's gaze in the dark and heard him let out what sounded like a giggle, but when Steve's distracted stare didn't change, Leon's face dropped. "You're serious?"

He said nothing and instead chewed on the can like a goat hoping that he would disappear. He watched as HUNK ran around the basement of lab avoiding zombies that lied of the floor.

"You're seri-" Leon let out an obnoxious laugh and fell onto Steve. "You told her she was pretty? Shit, man. Oh Bill, you are too funny. Too funny."

"You're already drunk," Steve pushed Leon off him regretting the fact that he even started drinking the Red Bull in his hands in the first place. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Obviously he rarely drank.

"And you, my friend, are well on your way there," Leon giggled again tapping Steve's can with his finger like Steve didn't already know about the spiked drink. "I can't believe you told her she was pretty." Leon was serious again and back to his chill self. "You could have at least called her hot or something. Ada and Ashley love that shit."

Now that Leon was the one who had suggested the idea of dirty names, he started to think against it. "Well, Claire's not that type of girl, and I'm not that type of guy either," Steve finally set the Red Bull down on the end table swearing he would keep his head clear tonight. He was not going to get drunk for the first time tonight, and he was especially not going to let it happen around Claire. Although he did wonder how he had gone this long without getting drunk since Leon was his best friend and all.

"Oh believe me, I know what type of girl Claire is," Leon finished his own Red Bull and reached for Steve's half full drink. The grin on Leon's face showed that he was happily reminiscing on his past relationship with Claire and it Steve's stomach turn. Once again the thought of Leon and Claire having crazy kinky bondage sex ran into his mind. "And the type of guy you are is clearly a pussy."

"At least I'm not a man whore,"

"Hey, most bros would take pride in the fact that their best friend is a sleaze bag. I still think you should date Rebecca first. Shop the clearance wrack before you go for the DDs."

"Don't listen to him," Said a voice from somewhere in the basement. To Steve's surprise, the soft, caring voice came from HUNK. The basement was silent and still the only light came from the glow from the television behind HUNK which gave him a hard silhouette. He had now paused the game and was looking directly at Steve through his goggles. Even though Steve couldn't see his eyes, HUNK's gaze was overpowering. "You just have to tell her how you really feel and only then will you have your lady. And she's not some prize to be won, prick." The last bit was directed to Leon.

Leon and Steve were so shocked to hear something intelligent coming out of HUNK's mouth (or from behind his mask) that they could only stare with gaping mouths. But the moment left as quickly as it came and HUNK's attention was back to the game.

"What the fu—" But Leon was cut short as Claire descended down the stairs.

"Aren't you ladies done with that game yet? It's been like what an hour? How long could it be?"

"I'm nearly finished! I just have to take this Tyrant bitch-like thing down… FUCK, IT HAS TALONS?"

Everyone watched as HUNK's character was flung across the screen like a rag doll.

"Well, you're fucked," Leon laughed.

"ROCKET LAUNCER!" HUNK sang as he sprang up off the floor. "YOUR PALE GREY ASS IS MINE!"

"Ten bucks he misses," Claire muttered.

"Fuck you, Claire…" HUNK aimed and fired. There was no ending cut scene or credit roll. "I… missed… 3 more missiles!"

Finally, HUNK hit the Tyrant thing square in the chest and the game came to an end. "YESS! SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!"

"Okay, that's great," Claire flipped on the lights. The three boys screamed as they shielded their eyes. "There's a shit ton of pizza up there and you guys need to eat it before Chris eats it all himself."

"I'm already there," HUNK threw down his controller and ran upstairs. Claire rolled her eyes, but before she followed him upstairs, she met Steve's eyes and smiled faintly. Steve thanked God that he was sitting down. He forced himself to think of Chris and Wesker having buttsex so he put his own pants to rest.

"You'll always be a pussy until you fuck her, or at least get a boob grab or something," Leon stood up slowly. "You won't be a man until that day."

"And you won't be a man until your balls drops and that day is years from us," Steve leaped from the couch careful not to stumble too much.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Steve-o. By the way, you need to do it tonight," Leon took another drink of Steve's Red Bull.

"Do what?" Steve eyed the Red Bull now sitting on the side table. He knew exactly what Leon was talking about and he thought that if it was actually going to happen, he would need confidence, and alcohol gave people that confidence, right? _No, I will not drink anymore, _he told himself. He knew what alcohol did to people and he wouldn't turn into that tool, aka Leon.

"I want you to swipe that V-card of yours tonight. It's well overdue and I don't think you can get a refund anymore."

"Ha, ha. Fat chance," Steve laughed.

"Tonight. I bet you 100 bucks you can't bone Claire tonight." He handed Steve his drink back.

"Uh no, and since I'm poor you won't get your money since we already know you're going to win this one." He took a drink without even thinking about it. His head was already starting to buzz. So much for staying COMPLETELY sober.

"That isn't my problem," Leon almost fell back onto the couch. "But I'm rutting for you. I'll help you out, I promise. Now help me upstairs so I can eat some fucking pizza."

Claire was right about Chris going to town on the pizza. Only 2 out of the 6 remained.

"I wonder if Wesker has a girlfriend," Jill asked when Leon and Steve joined the group at the table. She took a long drag of what Steve thought was cigarette, but it didn't smell like a cigarette at all… "He's got this awkward cute, yet mysterious vibe about him."

"Nah, he seems like the kind of dick who would only fuck himself," Barry snatched the joint from Jill's fingers. "Plus, no one would come close enough to him to touch him with a 100 foot pole. The only person who would touch that fucker is himself."

"Why do we hate Wesker so much?" Steve found himself asking. The alcohol seemed to make him a bit more social than he would have liked. "He's just doing his job."

Barry let out a heavy cough as he choked in mid drag. "Just doing his jo-. Kid, the guy is a total prick. He always comes over here just to fuck with us simply because he can and because he's got a thing for—"

"No, no, no, that's not it," Chris appeared to have been a little out of it himself. Steve found it so strange to see Claire's over protective brother… so easy going. He sorta liked the stoned Chris.

"Oh no, here we go again," Barry rolled his eyes and took another drag. "Don't listen to this shithead, kid. He's full of shit. Wesker was always-"

"No, that's not how it goes! Jill, you remember when Wesker and I were best friends!"

"Yo' an Wesskur were best 'riens?" HUNK asked through a mouthful of pizza. The idea of how HUNK fed himself still hung in the back of Steve's mind. But no one was ever looking whenever he took a bite, so the mystery still remained.

"I remember the rumors better than anything," Jill said with a sly smile.

"OH! What rumors!" HUNK poked a straw underneath his mask and sipped his Coke. "Do tell!"

"I know these rumors," Claire chimed in taking the joint from Barry. "Chris was scarred for years."

"What the fuck, man! Barry, get that shit away from her," Chris suddenly snapped back into protective mood. "I will not have my baby sister doing drugs."

"But it's okay for you to be stoned off your ass right now?" Claire argued taking a drag despite Chris' warning. She passed it on to Leon.

Chris gaped at Claire and then Barry. "What, man?" Barry shrugged. "It's just as illegal for her as it is you."

"Forget you, whore," Chris glared at Barry.

"So are we going to hear this story any time soon?" Jill asked trying to pull the conversation away from the siblings. "We're going to be out of weed even before you start talking."

"Oh, right! Barry," Chris seemed to have completely forgotten about the conversation that had just happened. "I know you do know the story because we wouldn't have become friends if Wesker and I hadn't gone our separate ways!"

"I don't know what story you're talking about, but I do know the one we're all thinking of."

"Story time," Leon took a drag of the joint and passed it to Steve.

"Agreed," Steve held the joint between his fingers for a second before handing it back to Leon without taking a drag.

"I LOVE story time!" HUNK threw his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright," Barry flipped the back of his mullet off his shoulders. "Chris, tell your story and then I'll tell you all the right one."

**A/N: Once again, sorry for my absence. I was at summer camp all freakin' summer and had no free time. So now I'm back and ready to write. Hope you liked and more is to come as soon as I find the time. School is already getting to be pretty intense. Thanks for everything :D Reviiewwww!**


	6. The Story

**A/N: I made a few changes to Chapter 5, so go back and check those out. But as for this chapter, I hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6 : All Hallows Eve**

"I will tell you the real story. Barry here doesn't know shit," Chris poked Barry in the shoulder. "So it all started back in grade school…"

"It's hard to imagine Wesker in grade school. I wonder what he was like?" HUNK asked reaching for another piece of pizza. "Do you think he was smart or just an ass? Or maybe he was a smart ass. Haha. Smartass…"

"Really? You're interrupting already?" Barry stared at the masked man in disbelief. "You never do shut the fuck up do you?"

HUNK's head dropped. "I was just adding commentary…" He muttered into his chest.

"So back in grade school," Chris continued. "Wesker and I were the best of friends. We did everything together. We played kickball and basketball – "

"And hopscotch, so I've been told," Claire added to the list.

"Only when we were like super bored at recess, but that's beside the point. Basically, Wesker and I did everything together."

"I would say you did bit more than just everything together," Jill muttered. "More like eac-"

"What is this?" HUNK slammed his fists on the table. "They're allowed to give commentary but I'm not? This is hypocrisy! This is anarchy! This is bullshit!"

"You're bullshit!" Barry yelled across the table. "Chris, go on."

"But things started to change when our parents died," Everyone was quiet for a second, remembering the Redfields. Steve had never heard Chris or Claire talk about their parents. Maybe it took a bit substance for it to be surfaced.

"That was when you met me and Barry," Jill smiled and rubbed Chris' back. "We all had Biology together."

"Yeah, you and Barry had known each other for years and I felt so loved to be brought into your little group. You guys became my best friends." Chris looked between Barry and Jill with a smile on his face. He turned back to Jill, took her hand and stared affectionately into her eyes. "And then freshman year rolled around and then your boobs developed (Steve noticed the Chris' loving gaze had now lowered to her chest) and then we started dating, and then I got to third base underneath the bleachers and then –" Chris was inches away from having his tongue down Jill's throat when she interrupted him by pushing him off her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know," Jill blushed at Leon and Barry's whistles from across the table. "Keep telling the other story, babe."

"Oh, right. Wesker," Chris repositioned himself in his chair. "Well after my parents, he started acting really weird. I don't think he liked me hanging around with you and Barry. And then he was like you need to stop hanging out with them so much. And I was like dude, they're my friends. And he was like no, I'm your friend. And I was like Albert, you're allowed to have more than one group of a friends. And he was like Chris, you're mine and I want to be there for you because I know you're going through a hard time and I care about you and I don't want anyone else to have you. So then I was like so are you going to make me choose? And he was like yeah, it's either me or her. And I was like, we're not dating. We're just friends. Although, by that point, I had already gotten to second base, but Albert didn't need to know that. But he just kept telling me that I had to chose and I was like okay well the fact that you're the one making me choose makes me want to pick them. So I picked you guys and I never looked back. So now Wesker hates me because I picked these two over our childhood friendship."

Steve looked around the table to find that everyone held the same expression as him. It was a mix between shock and resistance of laughter. And they all knew that once one of them popped their bubble, everyone else was going to follow.

"So that's the story," Chris let out a sigh. "I'm glad to finally have the off my chest."

"Poor Wesker," HUNK shook his head. "He just wants his best friend back. I feel sorry for the guy."

It was Jill who popped the bubble first. At first it sounded like she was trying to dislodge some snot from her throat as she tried to contain her laughter, but soon the entire room was roaring.

Barry cackled like a madman and Leon was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat onto the cold linoleum floor.

Steve watched Claire as she wiped the tears from her eyes and wore the biggest smile he had ever seen. He felt his heart move up to his throat at the sight. She was so beautiful when she laughed.

"What is so funny?" HUNK asked looking completely clueless. "Is there something on my face?" He smeared his hand all over his gasmask trying to find any imperfections.

Finally once Barry could settle himself down to a giggle, he began to explain: "There's more to the story then just that, Chris. There's one key factor you're leaving out. This now leads into the rest of the story. The bit that you were completely clueless of."

"I'm pretty sure I know the story of my own life better than anyone else."

"Wesker was in love with you!" Claire cried out only to cause the whole room to erupt in laughter again.

Chris looked totally taken back. He shook his head in disbelief. "No, that's a bunch of bullshit. Wesker was never in love with me. What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure he still is, dude," Leon laughed from the floor.

"What?" Chris was starting to get angry. "This is a bunch of shit. Wesker isn't in love with me."

"Think about it, babe," Jill giggled. "He got pissed when you started hanging out with us. And even in what you just told us, you said he said some shit like 'you're mine' and 'I don't want anyone else to have you'."

"That's taken out of context. Wesker never said anything like that to me. We were just best friends."

"He took the chance while you were vulnerable and told you how he really felt," Claire smiled. "But when he noticed that you were going after Jill, he started to get defensive."

"Or he could have thought Chris liked you," Jill added gesturing towards Barry.

"True, true. I know I'm just so irresistible." Barry flipped his mullet.

"But I'm not gay!" Chris threw his hands up.

"Oh I know, sweetheart," Jill cooed as she pulled Chris into her arms and smoothed down his hair. "I know you're not gay. Maybe a little bisexual but not gay." She added with a smile.

"No!" Chris pulled himself out of Jill's arms. The weed must have finally worn off because Chris was back to his usual defensive self. "You guys are really pissing me off! Wesker and I were not gay for each other!"

"You may not have been gay for him, but he was definitely gay for you," Claire bit her lip to resist the urge to last. "Everyone knew it 'cept for you."

"So those would be the rumors everyone made such a big deal about," Leon climbed back into his chair.

"And that's why he hates you so much now. You broke his heart and he won't forgive you."

Chris just sat there as the facts began to pile up. It was like something had finally clicked in his head. After a while he stopped defending himself. He finally began to realize that Wesker was in love with him. It was just a matter of if he was going to accept the truth or keep denying it like he had been for years.

"Chris, you alright in there?" Barry asked giving Chris a shove. He shook his head a bit to snap back to reality.

"Jill, can I see you in the back room?" Chris jumped out of his chair.

"What? Why?" Jill asked as Chris pulled at her arm.

"NOW!"

"What does he have in mind for them?" Steve asked as he watched the pair disappear down the hallway.

"Oh, you know," Barry shrugged. "Chris is going to bang the fuck out of Jill so he can erase any gay thoughts from his mind."

"Oh, can I join?" Leon jumped out of his seat. 

"Sit the fuck down, pretty boy," Barry demanded.

"So now what?" Claire asked.

"Can we play charades?" HUNK asked sipping on his soda through a straw again.

"No." Everyone else answered in unison.

"Jezz. Tough crowd. I was just asking."

"Well, Claire," Barry turned his attention to her. "Since your brother is currently preoccupied, that means you can do whatever you want without him breathing down your neck."

A smile slowly crept across Claire's face as the realization of the events hit her.

"How about it? You can either get super drunk within the next fifteen minutes, or you could even bang the kid. I know you two have been eyeing each other all night. Or you could always do both. Papa Barry doesn't give a shit."

Steve felt his stomach drop and tried not to meet Leon's eyes. He knew that Leon was silently screaming at him to take the opportunity while it was sitting right in front of him. But Steve wasn't going to bang her just because she had the time to. He wanted it to be special if it ever happened. Although he did admit to himself how much he loved the idea of having sex with her tonight.

"Can I do both?" Claire smiled. Steve felt as though he might explode right then and there. But his boner quickly disappeared once he noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hit me up with some of that vodka," Claire jumped out of her seat and pulled a shot glass out of the cabinet. "I don't want any of that pussy beer shit."

"Oh, how I love a girl who can hold her liquor." Barry pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

"Gemme a glass too," Leon said to Claire. He glanced over at Steve. "Actually, make it two." So this would be the night that Steve got drunk for the first time. Leon was finally doing what he thought were his duties as Steve's best friend. Steve just hoped to God he wasn't too much of a lightweight. He didn't need Claire knowing that he couldn't hold his drink down.

"Well if you guys don't want to play charades," HUNK held his can of Coke between his hands. "How about we play another one of those Resident Evil games. I'm really interested in the fourth one."

"You really think we're going to play video games right now?" Barry drummed his fingers on the table, anxiously awaiting the alcohol about to be in his system.

"Although, I will admit the guy in RE4 does look pretty sexy," Steve heard Leon mutter under his breath.

"Okay well in that case, how about a game of truth or dare?" HUNK hopefully suggested.

Everyone else looked around at each other and a smile appeared on Barry's face.

"Drunken truth or dare? I like the sounds of that."

"No, not drunk. I was just thinking about prank phone calls to girls that we like…"

"We all know you like Ashley, HUNK," Leon rolled eyes. "We all know I've tapped that ass, and believe me, you're not missing much."

"What? I never said - How could you possibly think I had a crush on Ashley Graham? She way too pretty and out of my league."

"Right there," Barry poured four shots. "You're being all pussy like about her. Now drink up, girlies. We've got (Barry checked his watch and they all tired to ignore the heavy moaning coming from the back room) twelve minutes to get you two lightweights shitfaced."

Claire took a seat next to Steve and slid their drinks across the table.

"One for you, and one for me," Claire gave Steve knee a tight squeeze. "Cheers, ginger."

Steve swallowed hard before putting the shot glass to his lips. "Cheers." He threw back his head and drank.

**A/N: So I'm realizing that this is all taking place in one night, and I kinda love that. They have no sense of time obviously, but it's awesome. More drama with the group, maybe Steve will actually win the bet, and Wesker will make his inevitable return. Stay tuned and rreevvviiewww :P**


	7. The Dares

**A/N: Hey all! So I wanted to update on Halloween but I'm a few minutes too late. So just imagine that it's still October 31st and not November 1st. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7 : All Hallows Eve**

What happened during the next twelve minutes was a bit of a blur to Steve. He remembered himself and Claire downing shots of hard liquor as Barry refilled their shot glasses one right after another. By the time Chris and Jill emerged from the back room (their hair was tasseled and their shirts were misbuttoned), Steve and HUNK were slow dancing the kitchen and Claire was sitting at the table giggling to herself.

"No, I'm leading! Stop stepping on my feet." HUNK groaned as Steve stumbled around wondering how he had even gotten into HUNK's arms.

"Will you two just take of your clothes already and get down to it? This dancing is the biggest dick tease ever." Leon had decided to drink even more.

"Kennedy, stop being so queer." Barry muttered as he slapped Leon on the back of the head.

"It's not my fault I could take it up the ass if I found a guy that I was really into… I wonder what Luis is up to…"

"What… is going on here?" Chris dropped Jill's hand and scooped up the nearly empty bottle. Having sex with Jill must have cleared his head because he was back to his old protective self.

"Well," Barry took a sip of his beer. "Steve wanted to learn how to waltz so he could impress Claire and HUNK offered to teach him, and Leon is getting hard from watching them."

"Why the fuck did you let them drink this?"

Barry shrugged. "Little Sis and Ginger here just wanted to have some fun too."

Jill sat down next to Claire and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Soooo good," She giggled licking clean her glass. "I don't know why Chrissy wanted to keep this stuff from me. It's sooo good!"

"Well, Chrissy is just a jerk," Jill grinned. Chris glare at her with a look of "What the fuck, really?"

Steve watched from the corner of the room while holding HUNK's hand.

"Let me go!" HUNK tried to push Steve's grip off his arm, but he would not let go.

"I want to dance with you!" Steve threw himself onto HUNK.

"C'mon, HUNK-y!" Leon jumped up, joined their threesome, and began to dry hump HUNK. "Either fuck him, let him get with Claire, or stop being so damn stubborn and let me into your pants!"

"How about that game now, HUNK?" Barry somehow managed to pry Leon and Steve off HUNK and sit them down next to Claire. "You start."

"Thank goodness," HUNK sat on the opposite side of the table from the other two boys. "Am I asking the questions or am I the first to answer?"

"Whatever you want," Barry had gotten a beer out of the fridge for Chris, Jill, and himself, along with another Coke for HUNK. "Just start."

"Oh goodie!" HUNK clamped his hands around the cold drink. If there was a time for dramatic lighting with a flashlight under HUNK's chin, this would be it. "Okay… Barry. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"PUSSY!" Leon screamed. Barry flipped him off.

HUNK began to giggle even before he asked the question and if he hadn't been wearing his mask, the whole room would have seen him blushing. "Have you… ever… had (giggle)… sex (giggle)…"

"Oh my god!" Barry rolled his eyes and slammed down his beer. "You have got to be kidding me. Of course I'd had sex!"

"I wasn't finished!" HUNK giggled even more. "Have you ever had sex with Angela Miller?"

Everyone except for HUNK choked on their drinks. (Steve's spittle was a little delayed since he had no idea who Angela Miller was.)

"Barry's picked them pretty low, but he's never gone THAT low," Chris wiped his mouth. "Ashley is like one step above Angela, and that's not saying much."

"What's so bad about Angela?" Steve asked trying not to stare at Claire's cleavage out of the corner of his eye, but since he was a bit drunk, it was hard to tell if he had stopped himself or not.

"I can't even begin to describe her," Barry leaned back in his chair. "She's like a soggy dick. There's no appeal about her."

"Not even when you get it hard," Chris high fived Barry.

"Even I can't stand her," Jill shook her head. "She's horrible."

"But why?" Steve asked again. He reached over to stroke Barry's mullet, something that he had been wanting to do all night.

Barry slapped Steve's wandering hand away. "Rumor has it she fucked her brother Curtis."

"Okay, that's not true," Jill protested. "She just came uncomfortably close to doing so."

"She's not that bad," Leon finally spoke.

"She was in my math class last year," Claire said out of no where.

"She's pretty bad," Chris laughed.

"Even though I don't like her very much, I'm at least going to be the one to say something positive about her," HUNK thought of a second. "She's a nice girl."

"How do you know who she is, HUNK?" Claire asked.

"I was in your math class last year."

"Oh right. I remember now."

"Wait a second," Barry's eyes suddenly lit up. "Kennedy, you didn't…"

Leon quickly ducked under the table.

"Kennedy has sex with Angela Miller?" Barry poked his head under only to find Leon scrambling to the other side of the table past HUNK and into the other room.

Barry tackled him to the floor as he tried to run to the door. "I can't believe you fucked her!"

"Don't judge me!" Leon cried out. "I was vulnerable! Ada wouldn't talk to me and Angela was totally into me."

"But she's Angela Miller!" Barry screamed into Leon's face.

"She has a vagina! I'm sorry!"

"You are sick, man! SICK!"

"Well, I guess my question was answered," HUNK said in hopes to break up the fight he had started. "Barry it's your turn to ask."

Barry sat down on Leon's chest. "Chris."

"Tru-"

"Dare? Alright. Good choice. Call Ingrid over."

Chris frantically looked over at Jill. "No, man."

"Dude!" Leon flailed his arms from beneath Barry. "Ingrid is damn sexy!"

"I'm not calling her."

"Why are we calling Ingrid Hunnigan?" Jill inquisitively watched Chris with her head cocked.

"Because she is fucking hot?" Leon moaned. "She denies me every time though."

"I wonder why," HUNK rolled his eyes.

"Story of my life."

"Chris thinks she's hot," Barry smiled.

"Barry…" Chris muttered.

"Chrissy always had a crush on her," Claire giggled. "All through grade school. She lived across the street for a while. Wesker wasn't too happy about that one."

"Call her," Jill grabbed the phone from off the counter and handed it to Chris. "Let's call Ingrid Hunnigan."

"Jill, Barry is just dicking around."

"But Barry dared you! You have to do it!" HUNK yelled.

"Yeah, listen to HUNK, Chris. You have to call." Jill was pissed. Steve couldn't deny the fact that Ingrid was gorgeous, but she played hard to get like no other. Leon had struck out with her so many times.

But by then, Steve had tuned out the conversation going on around them and was paying full attention to the chest to his left. Claire noticed his gaze.

"I know you've been eyeing them all night long," Claire smiled and grabbed Steve's hand. "I don't bite." Steve's heart began to go crazy and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

But right when Claire was about to place Steve's clammy hand on her breast, HUNK sat down next to them.

"Thank goodness Ingrid didn't answer," He took a sip of his soda unaware that he had just become the biggest cock block ever. "That would have been nasty."

"Leon, you're up," Chris let out with a sigh in a safe distance from Jill's death glare.

"Dare," Leon pushed Barry off his back and staggered back to the table. "This is going to be hard for you because there's not much I won't do."

An idea suddenly came to Steve. It was a fantastic idea, really, and he whispered it into Chris' ears. Chris' eyes lit up with glee.

"I dare you," Chris headed towards the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a box of pastries. "To eat this whole box of donuts."

Leon's smirk fell in an instant the moment Chris displayed the full box of donuts to the group. There were donuts with sprinkles, cream and jelly filling, Long-John's, and chocolate iced ones. To the drunken group, they actually looked pretty apattizing, but not to Leon's sickened face.

"No," he frantically shook his head. "I won't do it."

"You said you would do anything, bro," Steve laughed.

"Steve! You set me up, you dick!"

"A dare is a dare," HUNK shrugged.

"What's so bad about donuts?" Barry asked. "Afraid you're going to get fat?"

Leon let out a wail and slapped his forehead on the table.

"Eat up, pretty boy," Chris dropped the box on the table sending a furry of colorful sprinkles into the air.

"I'm going to get fat and break out in a swarm of zits!" Leon was on the verge of tears. "Steve, how could you!"

"All in the fun of things, my friend," Steve laughed. He picked up a donut a made train sounds as he directed it towards Leon's sealed mouth. "Choo-choo! Open the tunnel, Scotty!"

"Fuck yo-" Leon was interrupted by the sugary pastry now in his mouth. He let out a moan of displeasure.

They all watched as Leon cringed with every bite and cried between every bite. "Oh no! My face, my beautiful face."

Everyone howled with laughter.

"Now Steve-o, you dick," Leon swallowed hard. "Call Rebecca and have phone sex with her."

"What? No!"

"It's a dare!" Barry laughed. "I'll dial for you!"

"No, no, no!" Steve panicked and kept looking at Claire out of the corner of his grey eyes.

"Believe me, she'll love this," Claire said with a smile.

"It's ringing!" Barry slid the phone over to Steve.

He reluctantly picked it up. With every ring, the alcohol in his stomach slowly made its way up to his esophagus. He considered hanging up, but the moment he was about to cancel the call, a tiny voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Steve hesitated and met the eyes of the anxious friends around him.

"Hi… Rebecca. It's- it's Steve." He watched Barry giggle after every stammer.

"Oh! Hi there, Steve," Was it just his imagination or did her voice suddenly get more seductive. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, not much. How about you?"

"What do I do now?" Steve mouthed.

"Ask what she's wearing." Jill replied silently.

"I'm just sitting here all alone," She replied. Steve frantically put the phone on speaker.

"Well, maybe I can change that," He swallowed hard as the rest of the room shoved their fits in their mouths to silence their giggles (Leon shoved a donut in his mouth and cried silently) "What are you wearing?"

"Just my jammies," She giggled. "I'm only wearing an oversized STARS basketball jersey. Nothing. Else."

Steve's mind went completely blank. He had no idea what to say now.

"What are you wearing?" She asked filling the silence.

"Uhmm-"

"Nothing! I'm butt naked and thinking of you!" HUNK giggled in his best impersonation of Steve.

Did Rebecca just let out a whimper? "I'm thinking of you too."

"Hey Becca?" Steve's mouth was so dry he could barely talk.

"I like it when you call me Becca."

"Uhmm well, Becca. I think you're really… cute?"

"I think you're really cute too," She swooned. "Actually, I was hoping we could have hung out after the party, just you and me…"

"Hey Becca?"

"Yes, cutie?"

"I think you're refrigerator is running!" Steve quickly hung up the phone.

"Ginger! What the hell!" Barry shouted.

"Aww what the fuck, man!" Leon shouted through his donut. "She was totally about to start rubbing herself!"

"You were about to rub yourself, Leon," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Well you two won't get at it, so I just have to take what I can get!"

Steve could have sworn he saw Claire mouth the word, "Later" to him with a wink. He really wanted to clear his head of the alcohol to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"So who's up next, Steve?" Jill asked. "This game is finally starting to heat up."

"Uhmm, how about…" He looked around the room trying to decide on his next victim.

"Actually!" Claire called out. "Can I have this one? I have THE BEST dare ever."

"But you don't get to pick," Chris protested. "You're going to fuck up the order."

"I don't mind. Claire, I pass on the power to you," Steve smiled. He was sure her dare was going to be fantastic.

"Thank you," She stood up and walked to the other side of the table before stopping behind her brother.

"Hey Chris," she draped herself over his shoulders. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I thought you'd say that," she began to giggle obnoxiously. "Christopher, you have to call Wesker up, invite him over, tell him that you're sorry for breaking is heart and that you love him."

"Uhmm no. Not happening-" But at that exact moment, there was knock on the front door.

**A/N: Oh dang. Things are getting intense. A special shout out to my friend Sarah for giving me the idea for Leon's dare and Chris' final dare. I hope all the gay jokes don't offend anyone. I love gays. I really do. I can just see Leon swinging both ways XD Also, it's pretty obvious I hate Angela from the Degeneration film. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life is crazy and it's a lot harder to manage two fics than I originally realized. So bear with me. You are all fantastic. Hope your enjoying my silly fic. I know I enjoy writing it :D**


	8. The Chase

**A/N: As usual, I apologize for such the late update. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8 : All Hallows Eve**

The group looked around at each other with wide eyes. That couldn't be Wesker, Steve thought. It just couldn't. He tried to shake his head, thinking that the alcohol made the knocking sound in his brain due to all the excitement, but the look on everyone's faces told him otherwise.

"Chris," Jill said half smiling. She pushed her large lumberjack boyfriend towards the door. "Get the door."

"Fuck no," he protested pushing back on Jill's small hand. "You get the door."

"Aww, but Chrissy it might be Berty!" Claire giggled.

"Shut up. Claire, you get the door."

"Stop being such a pussy and answer the door!" Barry demanded as he pulled another beer out of the fridge.

"Seriously, you're scared to answer the door?" HUNK stepped up. Steve could have sworn HUNK's chest puffed up a little. "Am I the only man here?"

"Maybe the only man with a vagina," Leon muttered under his breath. Sprinkles and chocolate icing still covered his face.

They all watched as HUNK pushed back the curtains and poked his head out the side window. "I can't see anything." He flipped on the porch light. "Still nothing. I guess I'll open the door. Maybe it's some Girl Scouts from Raccoon Elementary selling cookies? I do love those Thin Mints."

"I doubt it's some Girl Scouts," Steve called out.

"Hey you never know," HUNK opened the door to bring in the silent, chilly night air. "Aww man. No one's here! I was really hoping to get some - AHHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Two eggs splattered across the wooden floor of the foyer. HUNK slammed the front door as the sound of eggs hitting it filled the hall. He turned around to reveal his masked faced with two more eggs oozing off his goggles.

"I wish they had known I like my eggs scrambled…"

"THOSE LITTLE PUNKS!" He grabbed a cookie sheet to use as a shield and rummaged through the fridge. "I just got these floors refinished!"

"Oh no, not the floors!" Claire mocked as she too ran toward the door.

"This is just too good. I've always wanted an excuse to kill a kid." Barry cracked his knuckles with a disgusting smile of glee on his face that made Steve cringe.

"Claire, where are the eggs?" Chris demanded as he and Barry pushed past jars of mayonnaise and jelly. Steve watched from over Chris' shoulder. There definitely were no eggs, but there was a pot of spaghetti that looked a bit green.

"You forgot to pick them up from the store the other day, remember?"

"Shit!"

"You could always throw donuts at them and get those deviled things out of the house." Leon suggested as he too joined the crowd near the window.

"How about this spaghetti?" Steve reached past Chris for the pot.

"Better than nothing. Come on, Barry. You too, Bill," Chris threw himself down the hall and out the door. Steve followed close behind. "YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT! I'LL GET YOU!"

"Ah crap!" Three young teens stood down at the end of the walkway. They all wore pathetic zombie masks and carried a carton of eggs. Steve was suddenly thankful that Claire told him early on how stupid his mask looked. "You said the big one wasn't home!"

"DADDY'S ALWAYS HOME!" Chris threw his cookie sheet back at Barry, and Steve carried a jar of mayo. The kids were fast but the trio of angry teenagers was faster. Steve was suddenly grateful for those strenuous years of cross country. They were finally paying off. He snatched the cookie sheet from Barry (who's muscle size definitely rendered his speed) and ran up in front of Chris to use his cookie shield as the kids tried to run and throw at the same time.

They were nearly at the kids heals when Chris flung noodles as their prepubescent bodies.

"You little pieces of shit! Don't you ever throw shit at Daddy's house!" Noodles flew everywhere as they reached the end of the street. The road forked off into two side streets and they could easily lose the kids here if they didn't act fast. He knew Barry planned on tackling them, but Steve felt that even these shit little kids didn't deserve to be headlocked into Barry's hairy pits. If the kids went left, they would end up in a cul-de-sac where all the yards around it were fenced in, but if they went right, it was a clear shot to anywhere. Steve ran up on their rights in hopes that they would veer left, and once they did, only then did the kids see their terrible mistake. They were trapped rats already covered in noodles waiting for their final coat of mayo.

"We got you now!" Chris cried out as he flung another handful of spaghetti. The kids finally stopped running once they realized they had nowhere to go, but Barry still charged at them in full speed.

"Barry, don't!" Steve yelled as Barry took all three kids down into the grass. One tried to get up by pulling at Barry's mullet. "You little fuck! Don't mess up my hair!"

"Let 'em go!" Steve tried to pull Barry's burly body off the kids, but he kept shoving his armpits into their little faces.

"Barry, get your fat ass off them." Chris said this so nonchalantly, he could have been examining his nails and sipping tea. But it was enough to make Barry let the kids go.

One they all were up off the ground, too scared to run away, one of them even tried to fight Chris.

"Seriously? You're going to try and fight me?" Chris said as he flexed his muscles and tore all their masks off one by one. Two of them were boys, and one was a girl who hid her face behind her blonde hair that was covered in spaghetti sauce.

"You must be one hell of a loser if you run after some kids for egging your house," The one, who looked like the leader of the group, said as tried get under their skin.

"Is that the best you got?" Chris and Barry laughed as Chris clamped his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Wow, even this kid can do better than that."

"Yeah…" Steve thought of a second. "Your momma's so fat she has to… eats broccoli every morning… to keep her… fiber…up?"

They all stared at him in disbelief. Steve felt his ears begin to burn. "Well, whatever," He quickly changed the subject off of him. "We caught you guys, that's all that matters. And we could totally call your parents and report you for vandalism."

"Playing bad cop now since you're such a loser?" The leader teased.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off, you punk," Chris pushed Steve behind him as if to protect him from these little pricks. Steve suddenly felt ashamed. "Officer Wesker is around these parts tonight and we all know that he never plays the good cop. So either you guys get your asses back home or I'll wave him down."

"Ha! Do it. I dare you," The leader laughed.

"Jesse, no!" The girl on the end finally squeaked. "Officer Wesker will tell my parents!"

"Shut up, Sherry," Jesse muttered. "These guys aren't going to get us in trouble."

"Wait. Sherry?" Chris said in disbelief as he moved towards the girl. She let out a squeak and hide her face behind her hair again. "Sherry Berkin?"

"You know her?" Barry and the unnamed boy of the group asked in unison.

"Sherry, what in hell's name are you doing out here with these boys?" Chris asked as he squatted down in front of the girl. Was he actually showing sympathy towards her?

"How do you know this guy?" Jesse demanded.

"Shut up, Jesse," Steve snapped. He stood with his arms crossed like he was a bouncer. For once in his life, he felt empowered and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

"They told me I couldn't be part of their group if I didn't go out with them tonight," Sherry was on the verge of tears now. "I just wanted to be their friend."

"Well obviously they aren't worth it. They're a bunch of little shits, mind my language," Chris stood back up. "Alright you three all get your asses home before I call Annette.. We all know how much of a bitch she is."

"Crap, he's gonna call her mom!" The unnamed boy said to Jesse as they started to run back up the street.

"Oh, wait! Boys!" Steve called out. He still had a half jar full of mayo in hand. He wasn't going to let that go to waste. They had stopped in their tracks. "Just a little parting present." Steve dumped the rest of the mayo onto the boys' heads. They ran off without making the mistake of looking back again.

"So how do you know the girl?" Steve asked as they made their way back up the street.

"She did look familiar. I didn't know she was Annette the Bitch's kid."

"Claire babysits her," Chris shrugged and held the cookie sheet behind his head like it was some club. "Hopefully the house won't be in too much of a mess when we get back."

"And hopefully we didn't miss Wesker stopping by so you can say hi." Barry smirked.

"Fuck you, asswipe."

Steve kept his mouth shut and tried to hide his smile. He really was hoping for Wesker to make a surprise visit.

"You know," Chris muttered as they walked up towards the house. "You're alright, Bill."

Steve was so shocked that Chris Redfield of all people was complimenting him, all he could do was smile as his ears burned.

"Don't flatter him too much," Barry pushed back his hair and straightened his pizza delivery hat. "He might jizz."

"Just spare us all some humiliation and don't tell any 'your momma' jokes ever again." But as Chris pushed open the front door, they realized that their crazy Halloween night had only just begun.

**A/N: More of a filler chapter, but more craziness is to come. I have so many projects I'm working on at the moment that fanfics are like my escape. Trying to get published is hard work. I'll try my best to update soon, but I need some ideas for these guys. Any shenanigans you want to see the crew up to? ALSO I've been really into the Uncharted series lately so you might see a Nate/Chloe fic. Who knows. But one thing I do know? Elena needs to die. Stupid bitch. ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT LIFE AND STUFF. OKAYBYE :D**


	9. The First Visitor

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry for such the late update. Life is crazy blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: All Hallows Eve**

Claire and Jill sat in the corner of the kitchen laughing their asses off as they ate the rest of Leon's donuts. Leon stood on the table with his shirt off, rubbing his chest, and humming along to a tune in his head, and HUNK sat alone sipping his can of Coke through a straw.

"What in the name of all things holy happened here?" Barry asked as he, Chris, and Steve made their way into the kitchen. The girls suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the boys for only a second before they cackled even louder.

_Was there something in those donuts?_ Steve wondered. Chris wouldn't have drugged them. Maybe it was just a mix of a sugar rush, alcohol, and weed.

"Don't look at me," HUNK said as his soda began to bubble loudly, announcing that it was at its end. "Those two started giggling to each other and then Leon finally stopped crying and jumped on the table."

"Only after you insulted me!" Leon screamed before going back to dancing to the tune in his head.

"I just said that you were being a bit overemotional about those donuts! I said that you weren't fat and that you were a very toned man for your age!"

"For my age?" Leon cocked his hip out and put his hand on it. "Honey, what the FUCK is that supposed to mean? You called me old, you piece of shit! I'm beautiful. BEAUTIFUL!" He snapped his fingers in a "Z" formation. He reminded Steve of a drag queen.

Leon went back to his personal therapy off rubbing his chest. Steve had known Leon for a while, but he didn't need to know what the guy did to make himself feel better about himself. Some things you just don't want to know.

"Okay, everyone just CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Barry pulled another beer from the fridge and slumped down into a kitchen chair. "I need another drink to deal with you fucks."

"Will you two stop laughing! You're making me nervous." HUNK snapped as he slammed down his empty can of soda. "I need another drink, too."

Steve pulled two cans of Coke out of the fridge, one for HUNK and one for himself. Claire finally calmed down enough to make a full sentence.

"So did you get those kids?" She asked pushed her hair out of her eyes and resting her head on Jill's shoulder.

"Yeah," Chris sat down at the table and put his feet up. "They were some little pricks from down the street, and they had Sherry with them."

"Sherry? What was she doing with those kids?" Claire asked.

"They talked her into it or something. I dunno. Kids are stupid." He answered.

"They probably have a crush on her. Or she has a crush on them." Jill giggled.

Suddenly the two girls broke out into obnoxious laughter again.

"What is so funny?" Steve asked as he giggled a little himself. Their laughing as contagious and Claire was so beautiful when she laughed. He didn't want her to stop. He loved seeing her so happy.

"I am beautiful. I would fuck me. Everyone would fuck me." Leon chanted to himself as he swayed back and forth above everyone.

"KENNEDY! SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Barry yelled as he knocked Leon's legs out beneath him and he fell to the floor.

"Chris…." Was all Jill could make out before laughing even harder. "…Wesker…" Claire fell to the floor she was laughing so hard.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Chris demanded. Everyone knew that putting Chris and Wesker into the same sentence was trouble.

"They prank called Wesker," Leon stood next to the table rubbing his ass, glaring at Barry.

"YOU WHAT?" Chris cried out as the girls began laughing even harder which didn't even seem physically possible at this point.

"Oh my god, I'm going to pee!" Jill cried out as she hugged her stomach.

"I think I just did!" Claire cackled.

"They invited him over because they said you were too much of a girl to do it yourself," HUNK reached for another slice of pizza from the box that sat on the counter. "They said that you were in love with him…. Or was I supposed to keep that last bit a surprise…"

The girls stopped laughing and death glared HUNK. If his mouth was visible, he knew HUNK would have been mouthing "sorry". Instead he just hid his already covered face in his gloved hands.

But when Steve was paying attention to HUNK, he should have been watching Chris as the anger built up in him. It was like he had swallowed the hottest pepper in the world and was off one of those old cartoons. The red in his face rose up all over his body.

"You didn't." Was all Chris could muster.

"Oh, baby," Jill cooed as if she was going to apologize for her ridiculous actions. "We all know you love him."

"He'll be here soon," Claire quickly stood up and pulled her auburn hair out of its tie. The way it fell past her shoulder blades made Steve shutter ever so slightly. He tried not to stare as she threw it back up into her usual ponytail. But Claire seemed to take notice of him noticing and smiled in his direction. "HUNK did a very good job an impersonating you."

All eyes shifted from the girls in the corner to HUNK sitting at the table. He was still innocently sipping his soda through a straw, but once all eyes were on him, he ducked under the table.

Chris easily grabbed him when he came out on the other side right beneath Chris.

"They put me up to it!" HUNK squealed as Chris pulled him up by the collar. "They said that I could hang out with you guys all the time… I just want some best friends!" HUNK was on the verge of tears he was so terrified of Chris.

Steve couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy because Steve was in the same boat. Over the course of this crazy night that was still young and full of potential, he had really grown to love this group of friends, even Barry who was a total ass. He had come to this party hoping to just get a few seconds to talk to Claire, but he had gotten so much more. Maybe there actually was a chance for the two of them by the end of the evening. But even if nothing happened between them romantically, he knew that he had this night to look back on and remember how they all became friends – if they were all still friends come Monday morning.

But before Chris could do whatever it was he planned on doing to HUNK, the door bell suddenly rang yet again. All the boys went silent, but the two girls just burst into laughter again and ran towards the door.

"Looks like Little Berty is here early!" Claire squealed as she reached for the door knob. Chris dropped HUNK and ran after Claire, sending her to the ground with a full out tackle.

"Don't you dare," He called out to Jill as he held Claire to the carpet. Jill wore a huge smiled as she adjusted her boobs in her Daisy Duke top and opened the door.

Jill blocked the opening, so no one could see who was at the door, and she was talking too quietly to hear. Chris still held Claire to the floor when she tried to get up.

"Jill, who is it?" She called out as Chris put his hand over her mouth.

Jill let the door swing open. To everyone's true horror, it wasn't Wesker, but instead it was Ashley, the true whore. She was still in her bunny outfit from earlier, but there was tears and rips all over it where she and Ada had their fight (even though Ashley was practically naked during that fight, somehow the costume got ripped too). Her buddy ears were bent out of shape and her tail was missing.

"Baby, I know you're still here," Ashley called out as she pushed Jill, the sibling fighting on the floor, and into the house. Steve could see from the door, but her heavy makeup was smeared all over the pale face and her hair was a mess revealing her dark roots that she normally covered with a Bump-It. "Baby, I love you!" She called out for Leon, but she searched the room blindly. Was she drunk?

Steve glanced towards Leon who held a look of desperation on his face. He ducked under the table with HUNK where he took cover from Chris. Leon pulled Steve under too.

"You've gotta help me, bro. She can't see!" He frantically whispered.

"Well I think she's like super drunk so she's probably going to think that lamp is you." Steve watched as Ashley made her way through the house and coincidently stopped at the lamp.

Barry ducked his head under. "Hey fucks, do you think if I told her I was Pretty Boy that she would fuck me?"

"If you want to fuck a walking STD." Steve nudged Leon.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I don't have standards!"

"You don't."

"Shut up."

"Don't take advantage of her, Barry! She could report you as a rapist!" HUNK whispered into his knees that he held to his chest.

"Not if she doesn't realize it's me. She loves Pretty Boy and would let her rape him, but it's not like it would be rape. She's a dirty little bunny…" Steve could have sworn he say Barry lick his lips.

"You have no morals, man," Steve shook his head in disgust.

No one in the house moved. It was like they were all scared that Ashley would see them and all hell would break lose. Maybe if they just let her walk around a bit, she'll leave after she realizes that Leon isn't there. Steve noticed that Chris was trying to make eye contact with them as he and Claire tried to blend into the carpet. Even Jill had ducked behind the couch.

"Get her out of here," Chris mouthed as Ashley walked past the siblings.

"Baby, where are you? I know you're here! I just want things to be better! I love you so much! You promised we would do some overtime!"

"Story of my life…" Leon muttered to himself.

"Ashley!" Barry jumped out of his seat and tried his best to sound like Leon. Steve imagined him slicking back his mullet, and then licking his thumb and pinky finger to push back his eyebrows.

"Leon!" She called out in an exceptionally whinny voice and turned in their direction. "When did your hair get so long?"

"It's Halloween, baby! I'm just dressing the part of a greasy pizza guy. But a rather sexy one might I add." He started to make his way for her, but HUNK shoved his foot out and tripped him.

"Ashley is a beautiful young lady and doesn't deserve to be treated like slime!" HUNK cried out as he pulled Barry under the table and stood up. As much as he hated Ashley, Steve knew that she didn't deserve to be taken advantage of by Barry. If Chris had known what Barry's intentions were, he would have kicked his ass.

"Ashley, Leon isn't here," HUNK said caringly and reached for her hand.

"Whaaa? He wa right thurr…" Her words dragged off.

"No, that wasn't him. You're just imagining things." He grabbed her hand.

"Leon! Is at you behind this thingggg?" She pulled at HUNK's mask. "Take it off! Take it all off! I want to seeee…. uuur bootiful face ….. and DUCK youuuu!" Her words were so slurred, it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Ashley, Leon isn't here." HUNK grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, avoiding the siblings who were still hiding on the floor.

"Leon! I knew you in there!" She began to rap on his mask with her knuckles. HUNK had nearly thrown her over his shoulder by this point. "LEONNN! WHHYYY WON'TTT YOUUU LUURRVVEEE MEEE!"

"Ashley, you'll be alright. Leon isn't here, but I'll take care of -"

A sheet of vomit flew from her tiny blonde self and all over HUNK. She then collapsed onto HUNK and into her vomit.

"Thank you, bbabyy. I feel ooo much better…." And like that she was asleep.

HUNK looked around the room at everyone. Steve, just like everyone else, was trying not to laugh.

HUNK let out a heavy sigh. "Well, this is unfortunate."

**A/N: So I'm nearly done with Revelations and I died when Capcom basically confirmed that Jill and Chris have something since Chris is just bitching about where Jill is the entire game. I also am now besties with this guy who has an Umbrella Corp. tattoo. He's the love of my life. He just doesn't know it yet. Alright, this was just a silly chapter (but aren't they all). I'll update when I can. I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :D **


	10. The Fear

**A/N: Sorry for such the long update! Please forgive me :D**

**All Hallows Eve : Chapter 10**

"Why can't we just leave her in the basement?" HUNK pleaded as Chris carried Ashley's unconscious body onto the back patio. "This is inhumane!"

"Because I don't want this tramp puking all over my shit." Chris gently laid Ashley onto the lounge chair.

"But what if it starts to rain!?"

"Maybe it will sober her up a bit," Chris jumped back as Ashley groaned and pulled at her imaginary skirt.

"What are you looking at?" She muttered. "Stop it, you pervert!" Was she having some sick sex dream? Steve could have sworn he saw a shimmer in Barry's eyes as he watched Ashley on the chair. God, he was disgusting.

Chris glared at Leon. "Kennedy, this is all your fault."

Leon had his head poked out the backdoor trying to hide behind his hands. "I can't help it that I'm so damn irresistible."

Chris let out a dramatic sigh. "Why don't we just call it a night?"

"NO!" Nearly everyone said in protest.

"The night has only just begun!" Barry protested and threw an arm around Chris. "And I will be more than happy to keep an eye on this little lady…"

"Plus, Wesker will be here soon." Claire giggled from inside the house. She stood beside Steve, and he noticed that she was rather close. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her hand then found the small of his back of support. He wondered if she could feel the shiver than ran up his spine.

"Let's go back to those video games or something else. I don't want any more trouble to happen tonight." Chris ran his fingers through his hair and Barry tightened his grip around Chris's shoulders.

"We're going to play the one with the hot guy on the front. No questions asked." Leon headed towards the stairs and HUNK closely followed behind, suddenly forgetting about the unconscious Ashley in the backyard.

The rest of the group made their way back into the basement. Leon and HUNK both sat on the floor with their noses nearly touching the TV. Steve slumped down on the couch and Claire sat right next to him, incredibly close yet again.

"This guy looks strikingly familiar," Leon stared at the screen as HUNK played. "He's almost as hot as me!"

"Are you sure you're straight?" Barry asked as he threw himself into the recliner with a beer. "Hey Chris! Make sure to bring down some more pizza!" Chris and Jill were still upstairs.

"Okay, this hoe with the chainsaw needs to BACK THE FUCK OFF!" HUNK screamed as flailed the controller around with his crazy arm movements. But Steve was paying little attention to the screen. He was more concerned with the fact that Claire's hand was on his knee. He didn't know if she had purposely put it there or not, but he sat straight up in anticipation.

"So are you and Rebecca a thing?" Claire suddenly asked. If she was still drunk, her words didn't show it. She seems completely sober now other than the fact that her hand was on his knee.

"No, she's just a friend," Steve swallowed loudly. "If even that…"

"She likes you," Claire began to drag her finger in a circle around his knee cap. "I hear her talking about you all the time in the locker room."

"You have gym class with her?" Steve asked desperately trying to ignore Claire's fingers.

"Yeah. She and I are on the same volleyball team during class. And then afterwards we all pile in the locker room and take showers to wash all the sweat off ourselves." Claire was watching him closely for a reaction but he kept a straight face. She should have been paying attention to the erection he was trying so hard to not have. _Think of Leon and Luis. Think of moldy fruit. Think of a naked Ashley with crabs. ANYTHING!_ He shouted at himself. He tried to turn his attention back to the game.

"That's cool. Us guys shower after gym class too." He heard his voice crack several times. Claire watched him for several seconds without saying anything, but continued to stroke his knee with her finger. Her thumb was now rubbing the inside of his leg. HUNK was now fighting some giant and a dog was helping him out. Steve had always wanted a dog, but his parents were allergic. He wondered why the Redfields' didn't have a dog. Maybe Chris was allergic. Yeah, Chris was probably allergic. Claire couldn't be allergic. Steve imagined her cuddling the cutest little puppy as it licked her face and she laughed… He shook his head. _STOP IT! _

Claire laughed in his ear. "Trying so hard to be a gentleman instead of wanting all the dirty details about the locker room."

"Well, I assume it isn't much different from ours other than the fact that you guys have boobs and we don't," Steve smiled in hopes that she would laugh at his stupid joke.

She did laugh but it was more of a pitty laugh than anything. "You are so lame."

"It's okay, you can laugh at my terrible sense of humor," Steve laughed as she tightened her grip on his knee.

"You're really weird," She said for the second time that night as she looked directly into Steve's eyes. "But you're a cute kind of weird."

"Thanks?" He grinned.

She laughed yet again. "It's a good thing, I swear!"

"Oh okay. You just insult my jokes, call me weird, and then accept me to believe that being weird is cute." Steve loved making her laugh. If making Claire laugh was his full time job, he would be the happiest boy around.

"Jesus, you two. Why don't you just go make out in the closet already?" Barry grumbled as he started to head upstairs again, probably heading for Ashley.

Steve forced himself to laugh at Barry's comment, but Claire wasn't laughing.

"Do you want to?" Her face was completely serious and her hand dropped to her side. Steve felt his heart drop deep into his stomach. He felt that his world had suddenly stopped around him and the only words he could process was total nonsense.

Before he realized what was happening, Claire was holding his hand and leading him to the storage room in the back of the basement. She pulled him into the darkness before a light bulb above them suddenly came to life. Once his eyes adjusted around him, he took in all the boxes and old toys that surrounded them. Claire was standing with her back to him. Steve tried to ignore the way her jeans hugged her hips. But when she turned around, her tone had totally changed.

"This was Chris's," she pointed to an old Jack-in-the-Box that sat on a dusty book shelf. "He's been terrified of clowns ever since our aunt gave this to him for his fifth birthday."

"I didn't think Chris was afraid of anything," Steve whispered. He didn't have to be quiet but he felt that he needed to preserve this moment somehow.

"That bear belonged to my mother before she gave it to me," She walked over to the worn brown teddy bear and brushed some dust off its head. "I don't know how it ended up down here. Chris tried to keep everything of our parents tucked away after we moved here. He didn't want to be reminded of our old house and our old life."

"That's so sad."

She shrugged before she began to walk down a line of shelves into the darkness. She dragged her hand along the boxes as she went like she was taking in their memories. She disappeared behind the shelves.

"Claire?" Steve said after a few second of completely silence. There was no response. "Claire?"

He started down the line of shelves where she had disappeared and turned the corner which lead into more darkness. A small window badly lit the back hallway.

"Claire?" He whispered yet again, cursing HUNK for making them play those silly video games. He was almost certain a monster was going to jump out of the dark. He stopped in his tracks and listened. She couldn't have gotten far, unless for some reason she climbed out the window.

He jumped at the sudden warmth on the back of his neck. An oh-so-familiar laugh filled his ears.

"Rather jumpy tonight, are we?" Claire whispered with a smile. Steve backed up against the shelf and found himself trapped against the wall. Claire filled in the empty space before him. Instinctively, his hands went to her hips and she leaned into him. Was this really happening?"

"I'm really glad you and Rebecca don't have a thing," Her lips dragged across his ear as she spoke. He felt goose bumps cover every inch of his skin.

"So am I," he heard himself say. Her hands moved up his arms and she smiled at the touch of his goose bumps. They found their way to the nape of his neck and she toyed with a piece of his red hair.

"You don't have to do this, you know," This time her tongue flicked his earlobe.

"Yes…" His hands fit perfectly onto her hips and around her ass as he cupped it in his hands. There was nothing on his mind. Nothing mattered other than this moment.

"I really do like you though…" This time she nibbled on his ear.

"Please," he nearly whimpered. He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to scare her off. He was going to wait until the very end, when she couldn't resist herself anymore.

"Even if you are a zombie pirate." Her face hovered right in front of his and he could taste her breath. A mix of Claire and… alcohol.

"Claire," He was back to reality. "Claire, you're drunk." He reluctantly pushed her away.

"So?" She tried to throw her arms back around him. "I really like you, Steve."

"Then please don't be drunk when you tell me." I could hear the pain in his own voice as he pushed her away.

"Steve…" she chased after him as he headed towards the door. "Steve, wait."

"No," he turned around with his back to the door. She fell into his arms. "I won't let this happen while you're drunk."

"I really like you," She muttered into his neck. "You're different from most boys. You're different from Leon. You don't pry at all. You don't ask me for sex. You just want me, and I just want you."

"Please don't bring Leon into this," Steve felt in the bile in his throat knowing that Leon had already claimed Claire. Leon had gotten here first.

"I really like you…" She repeated yet again. "You want to know what I'm scared of? I'm scared of never falling in love with the right person. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up with someone like Barry who doesn't appreciate me at all. I'm afraid that I won't fall in love."

Steve's throat tightened. "I like you too, a lot, but not like this," He so badly wanted to kiss her but he refused to look down into her watering blue eyes. "I'd love to be with you if you tell me these things when you're sober."

And with that, he quickly pushed her off him and slipped back into the game room without another word.

**A/N: Drama bomb! Oh goodness. Well, I feel rather bad for the two of them. Sorry this was such a sappy chapter, but they are the main love interest of this story. Anywho. As always, leave suggestions about what you want to happen next. Get ready for Officer Wesker who will be around soon enough… PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. The Merchant

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. If you've been following me, I've been posting one-shots so check those out. But I wanted to update this one at least once before Halloween. So enjoy :D**

**Chapter 11: All Hallows Eve**

"DUDES!" Leon ran up the stairs, arms flailing with HUNK and Steve following close behind. "We came up with the other logical explanation to these games." Steve was hesitant to rejoin the rest of the group upstairs since he had just rejected Claire throwing herself at him. He had done his best to ignore her as she ran upstairs, and Steve was pretty sure she was holding back tears.

"What is it now?" Chris sat at the kitchen table with his chair leaned back as far as it could go without falling or breaking. Steve looked around for Claire, but she nor Jill was anywhere to be seen.

"This hot guy is ME. The CIA is following us around and making video games about our lives. I mean how else it would know that I want to join the police academy. And how did it know HUNK wants to be super agent?

"They're following us! They could even be in this room!" HUNK grabbed a ladle off the counter and held it close to his chest. He tossed Leon a whisk. Steve shook his head when HUNK offered to throw him a cheese grater.

Barry and Chris shared a look before laughing. "Seriously, pretty boy?" Barry ran a hand through his greasy mullet. "You guys are too much."

"But it makes perfect sense!" HUNK said desperately. "Someone is following us and documenting our lives!"

"But making them much cooler and more badass."

"Yeah!"

"Bill, you in with these two?"

Steve was still lost in thought about Claire; he paid no attention to Chris. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Steve was suddenly aware that Chris was probably more concerned with why his sister ran off crying than if Steve believed in this ridiculous conspiracy Leon and HUNK had thrown together. Steve avoided eye contact with the lumberjack.

"How else would they know those details about our lives?"

"First off, those games have nothing to do with you. Those characters are much more badass than you dicks," Barry paused to take a sip of his beer. Steve couldn't even begin to guess how many he had cracked open throughout the night. "Secondly, if I were to go along with your stupid idea, maybe the CIA knows these things because Pretty Boy signed up for the police academy last year, and this prick runs around with a gasmask on all hours of the day."

"Which is why they would have profiles on us." Leon nodded and smacked his whisk in his opposite palm.

"And make a game out of it to mock us!" HUNK tried to hide his face, like he was now suddenly aware of his mask and self conscious about it.

"…Right," Chris still studied Steve's face. Steve wanted to be as far away from this kitchen as possible. "Barry, can you handle these two? I want to talk to Bill alone."

Steve's hands began to sweet. Was Chris going to kill him right then and there? Would Chris use his elbow like a nutcracker on Steve's skull? But he didn't do anything! Chris couldn't be mad at him. Unless he thought Steve was calling Claire a whore because she threw herself at him.

Chris grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him into the other room. If Steve was going to pee his pants, this would be the perfect time to do it.

"Steve," it was weird hearing Chris refer to him by his real name. He was so used to Bill that anything else sounded awkward coming from the lumberjack. "Do you know why Jill is with Claire in her bedroom right now?"

Steve wished he had Leon's balls to say some sexual comeback, but in this moment, he felt like a neutered Chihuahua with his pathetic tail between his legs.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Chris leaned further into Steve. His breath smelt strongly of beer. "You know, between my sister and someone else?"

Steve swallowed hard, certain Chris could hear it since he was so close. His mouth went dry. He couldn't even breathe normally. "Uggghhhhh…. Errmmmmm"

"Did Leon do something to her?" The question took Steve completely back. Did Chris think Steve was innocent? Of course he was innocent, he hadn't done anything wrong. But Chris didn't know that.

"Because if he did," Chris stroked the dark stubble on his chin. I'm going to have to kick his ass."

"No," Steve squeaked, not knowing where even this small bit of courage came from. "Leon didn't do anything."

"Then why is Claire crying?" Chris didn't appear convinced, at all. "Leon has a history of doing stupid bullshit." Chris had no idea that Steve was the reason his baby sister was crying. Steve could easily lie and play it off as something silly, which it was, but he knew that lying to Chris would break the little respect he had for Steve.

"Uhmmmmmm…" Steve stammered "It wasn't Leon. I don't really know what happened…"

"Steve," Chris reached out to pull at Steve's jacket, straightening it up around the collar. "If something happened to my sister, I will find out."

He knew that if he blamed it on Leon, he would get his best friend beat up, or if he told the truth Chris would kill Claire for being drunk and stupid. Instead, he bit his tongue and prayed for a distraction.

There was a knock on the door. Someone had been listening.

"Who the–" Chris released Steve from his grasp.

"Maybe it's Wesker!" HUNK squealed from the kitchen, kicked up one leg behind him, and held his ladle as if it were a bouquet of flower

"Fuck no!" Chris pointed at HUNK from across the room. He unlocked the door with his other hand. "Who could it possibly be now?"

Steve ran toward HUNK; maybe the ladle would protect him from Chris a little longer.

Chris poked his head out the door, but before he could say hello, another voice –deep and raspy– beat him to it. "Hello there, stranger.

"OH MY GOD! BEST FRIEND!" Leon screamed and ran toward the door, leaving his whisk behind. Leon pulled the door all the way open to reveal a dirty man dressed in a heavy trench coat. Much of his face was covered except for his eyes that burned red in the right light.

"You know this guy?" Chris asked, still standing in the doorway just in case this mystery man turned out to be trouble.

"Yes! Move," Leon shoved Chris out of the way and threw an arm around the man. Leon kicked the door behind the pair. "Guys this is one of my best friends, The Merchant."

"How's it going, Merchant?" Chris held out a hand, but Leon's dramatic gasp caused him to pull it back.

"He's not just _Merchant_. He's THE Merchant. God, way to insult your guest before he's even half way through the door."

"But I didn't–"

"And my best friend ever."

Steve felt a sharp sting in his chest. Leon noticed he was in pain. "After you, buddy, of course."

The pain was gone as fast as it came.

"Got a collect of good things on sale." _The_ Merchant laughed.

"What are you selling?" Chris looked him up and down.

"COOKIES!" HUNK threw his ladle at Barry. "ZOMG I LOVE COOKIES! DO YOU HAVE THIN MINTS AND THOSE COCONUT ONES AND –"

"You're not a fucking Girl Scout, are you, chum." Barry announced from the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to The Merchant who was still wrapped in Leon's grasp. Barry reached for The Merchant's coat, but he slapped Barry's hand away.

"Not enough cash!" The Merchant snapped.

"Whoa there, buddy," Barry laughed. "We're both men in merchandise."

"You deliver pizza," Steve chimed in. "Actually you don't even deliver it. You just eat–"

"Shut the fuck up, Tiny Dick."

"So why are you here, Best Friend?" Leon asked, adding "After Steve" under his breath. "You're not here to sell us anything are you?" 

The Merchant just laughed. Leon joined it. "Ah I hear ya, man."

"I'll buy it at a high price!"

Leon turned to everyone else still laughing. "Isn't this guy just hysterical?"

No one else said anything. Jill and a puffy-eyed Claire had emerged to check out the commotion.

"What are ya buying?"

"What are you selling?" Barry asked.

"What are ya selling?" The Merchant snapped back. Obviously he and Barry would not be the best of friends by the end of the night.

"The Merchant says he's here to let you in on a secret."

"Got something that might interest ya!"

"Oh really now?" Chris crossed his arms. "What would that be?"

"About the government's conspiracy against us?!" HUNK ran to The Merchant's boots and began stroking them. "Oh Mighty The Merchant. Please give us the answers! Who is following us? Who is –"

"It's not _that_ big of a secret," Leon pulled HUNK up from the floor. "But we'll talk later."

"More beer would be great," Barry mumbled before Jill elbowed him in the ribs and pulled him toward the back of the group. Jill didn't want another fight just as much as Steve didn't. He tried to catch Claire's eye, but she was still holding Jill's hand and watching The Merchant carefully.

"He says that The JJ Attack is coming back, this time with reinforcements." Leon translated for them.

The Merchant nodded and slowly opened his jacket. "Got a collection of good things on sale, stranger."

Beneath the intimidating trench coat hung pockets beyond pockets. Each pocket on the left side held a different gag-gift, perfect for any attack. But on the right side, paintball and BB guns lined the inside. Thankfully, The Merchant wasn't completely naked beneath that coat. A dirty white undershirt and some Umbrella boxers was better than nothing.

"Holy shit." Barry laughed, suddenly glad to have The Merchant around.

"The JJ Attack won't know what hit them." HUNK did a little jump in the air. Steve assumed he was beaming under his mask.

"The who?" Steve asked, still in awe over The Merchant's goods. But seriously, who could possibly give themselves such a lame name?

"Jack and Josh. Duh?" Leon gestured toward The Merchant like "Can you believe these guys?"

"So this freak came here to warn you about the up-and-coming war between BSAA and STARS?" Barry cracked his knuckles. "I'm always up for some ass kicking."

"Well if that won't get Wesker to come over, I dunno what will." Jill smirked.

"Other than a phonecall." Claire added, finally smiling again.

"The JJ Attack –"

"Wait, you said they're bringing reinforcements?" Chris' voice was suddenly in panic.

"Yeah–"

"Do you know who?" Steve had no idea why Chris was freaking out. These were just some neighborhood thugs causing trouble. Chris could take them in a matter of second.

"Jesus, uhm," Leon turned to The Merchant.

"I see you have an eye for things."

"Just some of their friends, oh and Sheva, of course."

"Fuck." This time it was Jill who was in total distress.

"What's so wrong about Sheva?" HUNK asked.

"Chris never called her back after they went on a date," Claire looked anywhere but at Jill. "He never called her back because he found out she works as a clown on the weekends."

"And she's fucking crazy." Barry said.

"The Merchant, didn't you say something about a clown?" Leon finally let go of The Merchant and rejoined his other best friend.

The Merchant laughed wickedly. "Stranger, stranger, stranger! Now that's a weapon."

**A/N: Out of the entire series, The Merchant is my favorite. God, I love him. I had to include him into the story somehow. But a war between STARS and the BSAA? And Sheva the Clown? Thank you Blade8821for the idea of prolonging the clown bit. More will be up soon. Please review xoxox**

**ALSO I AM NOW IN THE SPIRITS OF TAKING REQUESTS. Go to my profile and check out my guidelines.**


	12. The Third Visitor

**Chapter 12 : All Hallows Eve**

"Alright, ladies. It's time to suit up and head out." Once again, Barry flipped his greasy mullet and readjusted his work cap.

HUNK was clutching his ladle yet again; Leon's whisk was in HUNK's back pant pocket.

"I think The Merchant should call the shots of this mission since he's the one who warned us about it." Leon patted his second best friend on the shoulder. Steve nodded in agreement. Other than the fact that The Merchant might take his best friend status with Leon away, he really liked this guy. He really had a way with words.

"Fat chance," Barry chuckled and reached for The Merchant's trench coat.

"Not enough cash!" The Merchant snapped.

"Yeah, fucker!" Leon screamed and ran into the kitchen and hid behind Steve to avoid Barry's fist. "Hands off The Merc, BITCH!"

"I agree with Leon," Steve piped up.

"Heh heh heh… Thank you!"

"I'm feeling the love, Bill." Barry groaned.

"You hate me." Steve gave him a blank stare.

Jill pushed back the curtain and looked out inside the street. "I feel like we need to board up all the windows since Sheva is coming."

"Coming how exactly…" Barry smirked.

"Fuck you," Jill rolled her eyes and pushed the curtain back. "No sign of them yet, but we definitely need a plan."

"I really do hate those guys," Chris joined Jill at the window. "Just because STARS kicked their ass in football more times than we can count, they act like a bunch of pussies."

"You do realize that between our prank call and this attack on the house, Wesker will be sure to show up." Claire stood off to the side of the room. Steve snickered. He always wanted a brother he could poke fun at. But watching the tension between Claire and Chris was enough to fill that void.

But he really wanted to talk to her about earlier. Her eyes were still a little puffy even after all the excitement.

"Hey, Chris," Barry snickered. "What about Sheva? You want to take her on?" Chris avoided Jill's eyes and punched Barry in the balls.

"I told you never to talk about that." Steve overheard Chris mutter into Barry's greasy ear.

"Guys, stop messing around. WAR IS UPON US!" HUNK had somehow found a tablecloth and it was tied around his neck like a cape.

"You are Spartan?" Steve laughed, glancing over at Claire in hopes to make her smile.

"More like Captain Douchebag." Barry eased himself into a chair. HUNK hung his head.

"Stranger, stranger! Now that's a weapon!" The Merchant laughed.

"Yeah, what he said!" HUNK immediately perked up.

"What are you even talking about?" Leon laughed obnoxiously.

"Got a selection of good things on sale, stranger."

"Oh Merchy, stop. You're hilarious!" Leon cackled, holding his side.

"This asshole is just speaking nonscence."

"No, he's not. You're just too stupid to read between the lines." Leon held up three fingers in front of Barry's face.

"Fuck you, pretty boy."

"Gladly!" Leon made a hand gesture in front of his penis like it was exploding after pumping it a few times. Steve couldn't contain his laughter.

"This is what Steve, Merchy, and I are besties. You're a dick, Barry." Leon had his arms around Steve and The Merchant.

"Alright guys, we can't be on each other's asses right now. We have to stick together-"

At that moment, a loud yell came from outside. "YO, REDFIELD!"

"Shit," Chris peeked through the blinds. "Those dickheads are here. Wait—it's just the two of them with Sheva."

"Not much of a fight if you ask me." Jill's tone carried a hint of jealously as she eyed Sheva. Steve didn't know the history between Chris, Jill, and Sheva but it didn't seem like a good one.

Everyone filed outside, HUNK in the front of the line with his cape.

"What do you even want with his, Josh?" Chris asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We are not individuals. We are the JJ Attack, bitches!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Jack.

"Oh, and Sheva." Josh added.

"Hi Chris," Sheva smirked at him before giving Jill a death glare.

"Home girl is mine." Jill cracked her knuckles.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" HUNK screamed as he stepped in front of the whole group.

"Fuck you, Mask Boy."

"That is Mask Man!" HUNK cried and jumped into The Merchant's arms when Jack gave him a threatening gesture.

"Stranger, stranger . . . "

"You still haven't answered our question, prick." Barry snapped.

"We don't like you." Josh shrugged.

"So that's the only reason?" Chris asked.

"I want to finish what we started." Jack jumped in.

"We started nothing, Jack."

"You broke Sheva's heart!" Josh cried out.

"You have got to be kidding me."

But at that moment, there was the shrill of a siren. They all turned out to find a cop car pulling up to the side of the street.

"Oh shit," Steve was the only one in the group to speak.

Officer Wesker had arrived.

A/N: AHHH SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I HAVENT HAD TIME or motivation for fanfics. But I love you guys and didn't forget about this story. Although I want to finish it soon but anyway. I know this is a shitty chapter but I just wanted to let you know you are not forgotten. But yeah. Please review and I might add more to this chapter when I get more time. LOVE YOU ALL.


	13. The End

**CHAPTER 13**

"Shit! We gotta run!" Sheva, Josh, and Jack all ran in different directions.

"Pussies!" Barry called after them. He cracked his knuckles above his greasy head.

"Oh look, Chrissy! Guess who's here to finally see you!" Claire and Jill giggled as they ran back into the house. Steve would have joined them, but Chris grabbed him by the collar of his bowling shirt.

"Not so fast, Billy Boy. You have to face this shit like a man." Chris grunted. Steve looked up at the lumberjack. Did he look nervous? Before Steve could get a good look at him, Chris spun him around so he and the rest of the "men" were facing the approaching cop car.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Wesker wasn't even out of the car and he was already ready to harass the kids.

Steve had never seen Officer Wesker before. He had only heard so much from the rest of his friends. He looked around at the nervous faces around him. He liked to think of them as friends at least. He wished Claire was outside with him. He would hold her hand and let her know everything was going to be alright. But he was going to face Wesker like a man and figure out what all this trouble they gave Chris for.

For a second he thought about Ashley. Where had she gone? He could remember. The little alcohol he had was still making his head buzz.

Wesker pulled up in front of the house with his lights still on, but turned the siren off. He slowly got out of the car before he whipped out a comb from his back pocket and combed through his shiny, gelled back hair.

"Greetings!" HUNK held out his hand. "My name is HUNK. Nice to meet you Officer Wesker. We've heard so much about you."

But instead of shaking his hand, Wesker pulled his a gun and held it to HUNK's head.

HUNK whimpered in fear, Chris and Barry looked at each in a loss of words, and Steve simply held his breath. The Merchant and Leon stood their ground though.

"Hello there, stranger." The Merchant called out. "Now that's a weapon!"

"Yeah, that he said. We don't want any trouble here." Leon stepped between HUNK and Wesker. What was this officer's deal? Why did he hate this group so much and why had he already threated HUNK when he simply was just saying hello?

"What do you want," Wesker spat, "Pretty boy?"

"WHOA!" Leon's armed flailed and he smacked the gun out of Wesker's hand. "Oh don't even start, Albert! You're just jealous of these looks!" He even threw some spirit fingers into his act. Despite how crazy things were already going, one thing remained true: Leon had assaulted an officer.

"Leon, chill out," Steve stepped in. What was he doing? He had expected Chris to step in, but Chris stood as far away from Wesker as he could.

They all stood in silence, waiting for Wesker's next move. Was he going to pick up his gun and shoot? Or was he just going to pick some flowers and leave them all alone? Steve had no idea.

"You've always been full of sass, Kennedy," Wesker laughed and picked up his gun. It was a fake. Steve could tell by the orange tip at the end of the barrel. Steve noticed Wesker's real gun was in his holster on his side. "You also have one hell of a–" He leaned his head to the side and looked at Leon's ass. 

"How dare you!" Since when did Leon's drama queen come out when he was under distress? Normally he would be going off on Wesker right now, picking a fight even. Not being so dramatic.

"Leon," Chris finally stepped in. "Forget him. I got this. What do you want, Wesker." Wesker's name slithered out of Chris's mouth with such detest.

"Well shouldn't you know, Little Chrissy? You're the one who called me."

Chris turned around and glared at the women inside. They ducked behind the curtains.

"No, I don't. You're here because of the JJ Attack or whatever the hell they call themselves. You're here because of the disturbance, not because I called you. You're here because it's your job to be." Chris spat next to Wesker's feet.

"So you admit, you did call me." Wesker smiled.

"Fuck off," Barry turned around and headed toward the house.

"You cannot speak that way to an officer." Wesker pulled out his real gun this time. He aimed at the back of Barry's greasy head.

"What are you gonna do, shoot me? Threaten me like you did HUNK when he did nothing to you?"

"Now, now, now–" The Merchant began but Barry cut him off.

"Shut up."

"Don't talk that way to The Merchant. Fuck you, Barry!" Leon protested.

"Well, FUCK YOU TOO, Pretty Boy. I don't even know what the fuck is going on here anymore. All I wanted to do was enjoy my Halloween, and now I have to deal with all you fucktards and your shit."

Steve looked around the circle. Wesker fingered his gun, but didn't have his finger on the trigger. He was just trying to scan Barry for real this time.

Jill and Claire finally came back outside. Steve knew they wanted to talk some sense into the boys.

"Barry, calm down," Chris reached to touch his best friend's shoulder.

"No, Chris. FUCK YOU! This whole thing could have been avoided if you had just apologized and buttfucked Wesker and been done with this whole thing."

Complete silence fell over the group.

"What did you say?" Wesker whispered into the dark.

"You heard me–" Barry snapped who began to approach Wesker, but Wesker was faster. He picked up the fake gun and shot one plastic bullet at Barry's forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT. FUCK YOU, WESKER. FUCK YOU!" Barry nearly fell over himself as he made his way toward the house. Jill walked him inside the house.

"Officer Wesker," Steve squeaked. But he felt confidence when he glanced over at Claire. "What is the problem? Is there anything we can do to help? I don't understand why you're harassing us–"

"Shut up, Bill."

"No, Wesker," Chris stepped in. "You shut up. Steve's right. You have no reason to be here harassing me and my friends. Jack, Josh, and Sheva were the ones causing trouble. You should be after them."

Friends? They were all friends! Steve wanted to smiled, but figured it wasn't the appropriate time. He wanted to walk over to Claire and put his arm around her, but he couldn't do that either. Instead he walked over the HUNK and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve was pretty positive HUNK shit himself.

"Not anymore," Wesker sneered. "That prick inside the house just made things very clear to me."

Chris let out a dramatic sigh. "Wesker, I'm in love with you."

"What? I have no idea–" Wesker protested. There would have been fear in his eyes if Steve could have seen behind his sunglass.

"Oh shut up, Albert. You know you're more of a flamer than I am." Leon put his arm around The Merchant.

"I never–" Wesker protested yet again and turned his gun to Leon.

"Put it down, Wesker. This is between us," Chris rolled up his sleeves. "I'm not in love with you. I never have been and I never will be. Jill is whom I love and she didn't break us apart. We grew up. We moved on."

"But I didn't" Wesker was nearly crying at this point. "And you had to run off with that fucking slut!"

"Wesker, you have to let go of the past." Steve jumped into the awkward conversation. He figured Chris wasn't capable of having deep and meaningful conversations. "You have to let go."

Wesker suddenly pointed the gun at Steve's head. "And who are you to talk? You can't even fuck Little Miss Redfield."

Steve heard Claire gasp from across the circle. But Steve held his ground. "Because I love her. I'm not going to do anything to her without her consent. And if she doesn't want me at all, then so be it. If anything from this crazy night, I've learned that."

He refused to make eye contact with Claire and kept his eyes on Wesker and the barrel between his eyes. "You have to let go and move on."

Everyone was silent yet again and watched in fear that Wesker might pull the trigger. He was an emotional time bomb waiting to explode.

"I loved you," Wesker turned to Chris with a smile before turning the real gun on himself.

"Wesker!" HUNK called out. "Everything will be alright. Chris isn't worth it."

"Hey!" Chris called out.

Wesker paused and looked around the group. He then stopped at Claire. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should move on."

"Exactly."

There was another emotional silence before Wesker let out a sigh. "I think I should go."

"No, not yet! It's time to share all your feelings to everyone in one big circle–"

"SHUT UP, HUNK!" Everyone yelled besides Wesker and The Merchant.

And with that, Wesker wiped his tears, combed hid hair, put his gun(s) away, climbed into his cop car and drove away.

"Steve, that was amazing!" At first he was shocked to hear the voice because he never imagined he would hear her say those words, but it had finally happened.

He looked over at Claire and she was running over to him. She threw her arm its around him and kissed him with all her might. He felt like he was going to explode by all the emotions rushing through his body. He never could have imagined this moment any better than the real thing. It was really happening.

"Alright, you two," Chris sighed. "We've all had a long night and the last thing I need to worry about is Steve getting you preggers, Claire."

"Chris!"

He laughed but then quickly added. "No, Steve. I will kill you if you even touch her."

Steve quickly let go off Claire and stepped back. The rest of the group was headed inside, but Claire and Steve remained outside in the night air. The sun was starting to rise in the distance.

"So did you really mean those things?" Claire asked before wrapping her arms around Steve's neck. He hoped to God she wouldn't notice his erection.

"Of course," He whispered into her ear. "I always mean what I say."

"This had been one hell of a Halloween, that's all I can say." She laughed and gave Steve a squeeze. He hugged her back.

"You can say that again."

**A/N: OHMYGOD. I cannot believe it's been a year since I updated this fic, and it's finally done! I might add more one day, but I just needed to finish this one and move on. I hope the ending isn't too abrupt and I hope you guys enjoyed every once of it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the story. I will definitely be writing more RE stories in the future once I get time again. THANKS SOO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
